Forgotten
by Fiction.at.Love
Summary: Two new exchange students(very unusual twist, not Mary Sue)the new kids are revealed to be the cardcaptor gang's future children?! What are they doing here? New and surpprising things are reavealed E/T, S/S, Ming/Taeia R&R plez *chapter 18 finally up!*
1. A Reunion and New Students

Author's notes: I describe these characters as best as I could, please tell me if any of the characters are OCC, especially Eriol, because I don't know that much about him, anyway, r&r please!   
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and my two made up characters Ming and Taeia. CCS belong to the almighty CLAMP  
  
Brief summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Li, and Eriol are 16, 16, 17, and 17 respectively. Sakura and Tomoyo are now attending Tomeda High, while Li is in Hong Kong, and Eriol is back in England.  
~thoughts~-character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chapter 1- A Reunion and New Students   
  
~What¡­? There's that dream again¡­the radio tower¡­the two shadowed figures¡­the Star Cards¡­ what does it all mean?~   
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What? Huh¡­Hoe! I am late, and it's the first day of senior year too!!!"   
  
Sakura Kinomoto sat up in her bed and quickly gotten dressed. It was a beautiful day; unfortunately, she's late, again.  
  
" I told you, you should switch your clock back fifteen minutes", said the golden stuffed animal  
  
" I gotta go Kero, Ja ne!"   
  
She grabbed a slice of toast, jumped into her skates and said goodbye to her father and brother. As Sakura sped away, her mind wonders. I hope Li-kun will come back;~it's been 5 years since he went to Hong Kong, I miss him so very much¡­~  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" came a sweet voice  
  
The brown haired teen slowed her pace and is now skating beside her best friend.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"   
" We should hurry, class is about to start soon!" exclaimed the violet-eyed girl.  
  
The two made their way to Tomeda High. They still had the same seats next to each other in the back rows, just like in elementary school.   
  
The teacher rapped her ruler lightly on the desk, soon the students settled down.  
  
"Class! Attention please!" the teacher called out to her students, "There will be four new students joining us this year"  
  
"Big year for new students, ne?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as she nodded. Their eyes darted to four people standing behind their instructor. Tomoyo gave a soft gasp of surprise.  
  
" Eriol-kun! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried in astonishment   
" Sakura-san, please do not call out! Do you know these two pupils?"   
" Gomen ne, sensei! Tomoyo and I use to go to school with them"   
" Good, then I trust you and Tomoyo will show them around?"  
  
Sakura nodded to the request  
  
"Class, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, he is from England, " said the teacher as he pointed to a certain English wizard. "This is Syaoran Li, he is from Hong Kong, China,"  
" Please sit behind Tomoyo and Sakura, since you two seem to know one and another"  
  
" Good to have you guys back" whispered the Card Mistress as the boys settled to their seats.  
" Good to see you again Sakura, Tomoyo" replied Li  
" Sakura-san, Daidouji-san, you two still looks as radiant as ever"   
"Still the charmer, are we, Hiiragizawa-kun? You haven't changed a bit" smiled Tomoyo   
" Hai, it's been a long time right? Cute Descendent?"   
" Looks like our little group is finally together again, and stop calling me that! Why are you back anyway?" unfortunately, Syaoran still doesn't like Eriol's nickname for him or trust him for that matter.  
  
Before Eriol can say anything else, the sensei starts introducing the two other students.   
  
"This is Taeia, she's a new student also from England"   
The girl Taeia, standing next to the teacher seems very calm. She's slim build, has a pale complexion and a somewhat frail look. Her long, dark blue-ish locks is slight curled, fell to her shoulder. Uneven bangs fell over her eyes, hiding the cool sapphire colored orbs. When she smiles, a twinkle of mischief light up her feature.   
Finally, the teacher gesture to the last person " this is Ming, he's from china"  
Ming is a somewhat silent person. His emerald green eyes are fixed on the card captor gang. Unruly chocolate brown hair fell to his eyes. His thick eyebrows are forming a scowl, and lips set in a thin line.   
" Please sit behind where Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun sat," said the teacher  
  
The two made their way to their seat. Li had his usual scowl back again. The four friends' gaze followed the two new students.  
  
" Now class, let's get to work¡­"  
  
~I don't like this, new students meant nothing but trouble~ Li's scowl darken ~I just hope they're not a new threat¡­~  
~New students?Interesting... I don't sense any magical aura coming from them~ Eriol acquired a new frown of his own ~I hope they actually are JUST new students, for...once¡­~  
  
" They don't know, do they?" Taeia whispered softly to Ming  
" We'll tell them eventually, but not now,we still have the rest of the cards to capture ¡­"Ming whispered back.   
Taeia smiled to herself,~this is going to be an interesting year.~  
  
To be continued¡­  
  
so, what do you think?kinda boring at first,but it will get better r&r plez! 


	2. Some Things Never Change

Author¡¯s notes: Thank you for reviewing KawaiiChibiTomoyo and samurai-warrior; it makes me feel great to know that people actually like my fic. ^_-   
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
  
" "- quotes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Some Things Never Change   
  
  
  
Classes were soon over for the day. As he began walking home, Eriol saw a familiar girl under a cherry blossom tree. The flower petals were falling all around her in a pink flurry. Tomoyo sat at the basin of the tree with her chin slightly tilted to the sky and eyes closed. She has her hair pooling over her shoulders like a dark cascade of waterfall.   
  
Eriol step toward her, he hesitated, doesn't want to ruin beautiful image before him. It was then that the Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and looked toward the young wizard's direction. She spotted him and proceeds to walk toward him.   
  
  
  
¡°Hiiragizawa-kun! I didn¡¯t realize you were there.¡± Said the violet-eyed girl  
  
  
  
¡°When I saw you under the tree Daidouji-san, I saw such a beautiful picture that I don't want to ruin the moment.¡± Eriol flashed Tomoyo one of his genuine smiles.  
  
  
  
¡°I was just enjoying the falling petals. They're very lovely this time of year, and I just enjoy sitting there and think.¡± Explained the dark haired teen¡°Do you mind if I accompany you on your way home Hiiragizawa-kun?¡±  
  
  
  
¡°Not at all, should we wait for my cute descendant and Sakura-san?¡±asked the Englishmen.  
  
  
  
¡°I think we should leave them alone to catch up¡± smirked Tomoyo holding up her camcorder¡°meanwhile, we can follow them.¡±  
  
  
  
¡°I do like the way you think Daidouji-san¡±a similar smirk tugged at the corner of Erio's lips¡° Lets do it.¡±  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡°Syaoran-kun, how was Hong Kong?¡± asked Sakura as she walked along side the Little Wolf.  
  
  
  
¡°It didn't change much, still the same as I remember it.¡± Answered Syaoran. ¡°How were things in Japan?¡±   
  
  
  
¡°It was fine, but it was a lot livelier when you and Eriol-kun were around,¡± replied the card mistress.   
  
  
  
Silence proceed to stretched over the two  
  
  
  
Sakura sneaked a side-glance of her amber-eyed companion beneath her eyelashes. ~ Why can¡¯t you just admit it?! You practiced what to say everyday, and now you just chickened out? Baka! ~ She groaned inward.   
  
  
  
~I cannot believe you! You did not just came back after FIVE YEARS to be this girl's 'friend' again! ~ At that moment, Syaoran rather sprout horns and die than go through the slow torture his mind is giving him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
¡°I cannot believe that after all those years, they are still *like* this!¡± Tomoyo shook her head and sighed.  
  
  
  
Eriol and his female accomplice are currently on a branch of a tree watching Syaoran and Sakura¡¯s so called 'conversation'.  
  
  
  
"Patience is a virtue Daidouji-san," chuckled the young reincarnation "give them time, I'm sure they¡¯ll tell each other when they are ready."  
  
  
  
¡°I hope I'll be soon.¡± Smiled Tomoyo ~I just want my Sakura-chan to be happy¡­~   
  
  
  
Eriol watched the girl beside him as she continues to videotape his cute descendant and the cherry blossom ~ you deserve your own happiness Daidouji-san ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡°I often wondered what they what be like our age¡± said Taeia as she sipped her tea primly¡°I finally have the chance to know¡±  
  
  
  
¡°They were very close friends¡± Ming spoke from a comfy old armchair beside the gir's.  
  
  
  
¡°They still are¡± Taeia gentle stirred her tea.  
  
  
  
¡°Hmm¡­¡± the brown-haired boy nodded in agreement. ¡°I almost forgot! What are our names going to be?¡±  
  
  
  
¡°I thought about that too¡­how about, Taeia¡­Hiezuke, and Ming¡­Liang?¡±  
  
The blue-eyed girl wondered out loud  
  
  
  
¡°Sure, as long as they don't know our true identity, *right*?¡± Ming pointedly glanced at his female companion.   
  
  
  
¡°Why Ming-kun, I'm a secret's best friend¡± The girl put on her innocent smile, but her expression soon turns serious. ¡°Don't worry, I won't tell them until our big appearance"  
  
  
  
Suddenly a familiar ting shot up both people's spine.   
  
  
  
¡°Did you sense that?¡± both asked each other in union.  
  
  
  
¡°I did.¡± replied Taeia.  
  
  
  
¡° Then we got ourselves a Clow card¡± Ming rose from the armchair.  
  
  
  
¡°Lets go¡± the card captors head out the door in search of the card.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued¡­.  
  
Hope you like this one better. R&R plez 


	3. Suspison Arise

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing Mei-hua; it makes me feel great to know that people actually like my fic. Re is my own character. Re in mandarin Chinese means sun, or sunlight ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 - Suspison Arise  
  
Syaoran's head suddenly snapped up from his stare of the pavement "Did you felt that Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe? I think I did," Sakura's brows knitted together " demo, how could that be? We captured all the Clow cards."  
  
"We better check it out anyway" the Little Wolf's frown deepened ~ I knew this was going to happen~  
  
The card mistress and Syaoran proceed to head over to where the magical aura came from.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They sense a *Clow* card?" Tomoyo asked, confused  
  
"I do too," Eriol states, his expression serious "but how is that even possible?"   
  
"What ever the cause, we better go along" The violet-eyed girl replies half way down the tree.  
  
The young reincarnation nodded. He and Tomoyo climbed out of the tree they were in and began to follow Sakura and Syaoran.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Did someone mention a Clow card?" A small black-and-white stripped cat-like stuff animal with wings poked out of Taeia's pocket.  
  
"Ah! Re! There you are, there's a Clow card lose" the girl explained to her sun guardian.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? Do your stuff, girl!" Re ducked back into the Taeia's pocket. ~ She has to do this on her own ~   
  
The card captor took out the key she wore on her neck, closed her eyes, and began an incantation.   
  
"O key of Clow  
Set forth the power with ancient spin,  
Unleash the magical wand within,  
Release!"   
  
The Clow symbol appeared beneath her and she stood in the center of the magic circle. The tiny key was surrounded in a ball of bright light. It quickly grew into a slender wand. At the top of the wand is a golden crescent with a crystal four-point star in the middle. In the center of the star rest a pure sapphire stone. The body of the staff is milky white. Two tiny wings sprout out on either side of the crescent on top.   
  
Taeia hold out the wand with both hands. She set her eyes in determination.   
  
"Release the Flight card, that'll help us scan the area." Ming suggested  
  
"Good idea!" The blue-eyed girl took out the Flight card and gently tapped the card with the tip of her wand. "Now! Flight card, I command you, release and dispel! Flight!"   
  
The card started glowing and a force wrapped itself around the wand. Soon, the tiny wings on either side of the crescent grew into large powerful wings.   
  
Taeia and Ming got on the wand as it quickly lifts them off the ground. They flew around a bit before sensing the magical aura as the strongest toward a little river near the school. They land beside the river.   
  
"I don't see anything," Taeia said looking around  
  
"It's here somewhere, we just have to let our senses guide us." Ming said   
  
Suddenly a force flew out of the water. It soon forms a humanoid shape. It looks strikingly similar to the Water card, but it has longer fangs and claws.   
  
"It's the Liquid card, Taeia, it has control of the water." The other card captor unsheathes his sword from its scabbard.   
  
The Liquid roared and charged toward Taeia. The Cardcaptor did a back flip and proceed to run, but the water was much faster. It soon catched up to her and imprisoned her in a water prism.   
  
"Taeia!!" Re and Ming cried in horror.   
  
~ Help! I can't breath~ the girl watched as Ming and Re desperately tries to get her out. She saw Ming taking out his sword and reciting something as fire erupts out of a parchment with the Chinese character "Huo"(Fire) on it as she slips into unconsciousness¡­  
  
The fire was successful in breaking the hold Liquid has on the card captor.   
"Taeia? Say something!" Ming tries to revive the girl in his arms. "Come on, you're the only one who can seal this card!"  
  
Suddenly Taeia coughed violently and gasped for air. Ming let out that breath of air he was unknowingly holding.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concern clearly written on his face. "You had me worried."   
  
The girl nodded her head yes.   
  
~ I can do this ~ She stood up facing the Liquid, who has currently recovered from Ming's elemental attack. ~ Which card is the Liquid weak against? I got it! Electricity, water conducts electricity! ~ Taeia took out the Electric card.   
  
"Ming! Water conducts electricity!" She shouted to her fellow card captor, who nodded in understanding. "Now! Electric card! I command you, releases and dispel! Electric! "  
  
"Lightening!" Ming gave the command in union with Taeia.  
  
Both attacks revolved around the Liquid as it cried out in defeat.   
  
"Now, Taeia! Seal it!" Re spoke up beside Ming.  
  
"Liquid! Return to your power confines! Liquid card!" she shouted as the Liquid soon turned into a sealed card form. Taeia let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Ming-kun, I think you should have this card" the blue-haired girl handed the card to the boy beside her.   
  
"I don't need a girl capturing my cards *for* me, thank you!" Ming turned his back on Taeia.   
  
"You deserves it," she insisted "If you hadn't save me from the Liquid, I'd never would have capture this card."  
  
"Alright" Ming's expression softens a little.  
  
"Let's go home" Re popped up   
  
Suddenly, footsteps were heard.   
  
"Oh, no!" Re panicked as she ducked back into Taeia's pocket.   
  
The duo tries to look as normal as possible. Taeia has already turned her wand back into a key.   
  
Soon, four people stumbled onto the scene, Sakura and Syaoran followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
"Aren't you the two new exchange students?" Sakura asked once she saw who they are.   
  
"Yes, we are, my name is Taeia Hiezuke and this" she pointed at Ming "is Ming Liang"  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes in suspicion.   
  
"Oh, we were just out walking" Taeia smiled   
  
"Why, you are soaked from head to toe!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw the girl in front of her.  
  
"Uh¡­" Taeia bit her lip for an excuse  
  
"It's a funny story¡­" Ming let out a shrill laugh "My companion here fell into the river when she was trying to see the¡­uh¡­the¡­"  
  
"Fishes!" supplied Taeia.  
  
"Yes! The fishes, when she fell and I had to help her up" the green-eyed boy continued. "Now, we really need to go."  
  
"See you guys in class tomorrow!!" Taeia shouted as she and Ming quickly walked home.  
  
"There's defiantly something weird with those two." Syaoran stated flatly   
  
"Oh, but Syaoran, you cannot be untrustworthy of every one." Sakura replied  
  
"We both sensed a Clow card's aura when we were walking home," the brown-haired youth turn to face Sakura "when we got to this place, the aura was gone, and *they* were here."   
  
"Maybe they were just here at the wrong time" supplied Tomoyo  
  
"Somehow, I highly doubt it" Syaoran turned his gaze at the path where the two figures retreated.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued¡­  
(Duh, duh, duh!) Syaoran is beginning to suspect! Don't miss the next chapter! 


	4. Turning Emotions

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing, KawaiiChibiTomoyo; your reviews are the foundation of my story! I'm thinking about putting Ming and Taeia together as a couple, do you think I should do it, or let them stay as best friends? Tell me what you think ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4 - Turning Emotions   
  
"Ming-kun! Wake up!" Taeia lightly tapped on her roommate's door "We got to eat breakfast and go to school."  
  
She heard a slight rustling sound within, and soon, the brown-haired boy came out.   
  
"Konnechiha Tai-chan" He yawed and rubbed his eyes  
  
"Did you just call me 'Tai-chan'?" She couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ming's sleepiness. "You haven't called me by that nickname since we were five."  
  
"You just look so adorable this morning that it reminds me of when we were little" The meaning of what he said suddenly hit home, and he acquired a red hue on his face ~ Baka! You were *not* suppose to say that *out loud*~   
  
"Uh¡­T-Thank you " Taeia's cheeks also flushed a lovely shade of pink ~I'm sure he just mean it in a friendly way. Stop blushing already! ~  
  
Just at that awkward moment, Re flew upstairs.  
  
"What's with you two?" The guardian beast asked the two blushing humans "Breakfast is ready"  
  
"Coming, Re" They both replied, glad to get out of the awkward situation, and the incident was quickly pushed aside.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Konnechiha Daidouji-san" Eriol strolled over to where Tomoyo is walking  
  
"Ohayo Hiiragizawa-kun" The dark-haired girl turned her gaze to the boy next to her "I think we been friends long enough to be on first name terms"  
  
"Fine with me Tomoyo-chan as long as you call me by my first name too" grin the young wizard  
  
"Alright, Eriol-kun" She replied, returning the smile.  
  
"Where are Sakura-san and my cute descendant this morning?" Asked Eriol walking beside her  
  
"They decided to walk to school on their own" Tomoyo's feature saddens a little, but quickly switched back to their original expression.  
  
Even though the change was brief and slight, but that has not escape the notice of the perceptive Englishman.   
  
~You and I are such¡­similar creatures Tomoyo-chan, ~ He quietly thinks to himself ~both hiding under a mask of smiles, to avoid letting others know our true feelings. Both quietly watch as the ones we truly love falls in love with another, and unable to do anything about it, but just show them we love them as best as we can ~  
  
~Eriol-kun, you're the only one who sees me for who I truly am. A person, very much alone, and live only to see her love slowly slipping away from her~ Tomoyo stare at the pavement as her feet carries her to school ~ you're the one who, really and truly understands me. I don't want to be lonely anymore~  
  
The two continue to walk to school in silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura is currently skating besides Syaoran on the way to school.   
  
"Do you really think Hiezuke-chan and Liang-kun had something to do with what happened yesterday?" the card mistress asked, glancing at the Little Wolf.  
  
"Undoubtedly" was the replied "We shouldn't easily trust them"  
  
"How about getting know them a little" Sakura wondered "we can invite them to tea with us in my house."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Syaoran smirked a little "anyway, with your oniichan around? I'm sure I won't be able to survive it"  
  
"I'm getting a headache just thinking about it" Sakura pictured Touya and Syaoran bickering and the over protective big brother calling him a brat.   
  
~Do it! Do it Syaoran! This is your big chance! ~ The amber-haired boy inhaled and exhaled "Sakura¡­Did you know why I came back?"  
  
"Hoe? I don't" replied the cherry blossom turning her gaze to Syaoran. "Why?"  
  
"I came back, b-because of a girl" the Little Wolf's gaze locked with Sakura's  
  
"You must really like her, huh?" the jade-eyed girl was suddenly very interested in her roller skates ~ is he talking about me? No¡­he's not, I'm just going to stay as his friend, nothing more~  
  
"No, I love her" He said as he blushed maroon   
  
"Hoe? L-l-love her?" Sakura stuttered and flushed madly ~ He's not talking about you. Stop blushing! ~ "Does she know?"  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and turn to her "I just told her right now"  
  
"Oh¡­Hoe?! You m-mean the g-girl you're talking about is m-m-me?" Sakura's heart threatens to leap out of her chest.  
  
"Hai" Syaoran blushed even more, so that he resemble a walking tomato head, nodded "I loved you, Sakura, ever since our card capturing days, but I didn't have courage to tell you-"  
  
The amber-eyed youth was cut off by Sakura's sudden hug.   
  
"You talk too much" she released Syaoran from her hug "I love you too Syaoran"   
  
Relief washed over his face. Both lean toward each other, lips almost touching¡­when a loud bell rang several times, which knocked the couple out of their revere.   
  
"Hoe! We are so late for school!" Both shared a smile of understanding and dashed toward Tomeda High.  
  
They arrived at their classroom just in time for first period. Sakura was smiling all through the day. Syaoran was even nice to Eriol for once.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
What cha think? R&R Plez! 


	5. The Big Appearance

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing Lioness; your reviews are the foundation of my story! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5 - The Big Appearance   
  
~Tonight, tonight is the night~ Taeia looked into the mirror as she brushed her long dark blue hair. She couldn't help but smirk evilly ~Tonight is the night Ming and I would make our big appearance. Look out Cardcaptor gang, your going to be in for a big surprise ~  
  
"Breakfast's ready" Ming's head popped into the doorway  
  
"Coming" she replied   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo are walking to school as usual. It was a Friday, with the sunny weather shining through.   
  
Ever since the Little Wolf and the Cherry Blossom confessed their love to each other two weeks ago, they cannot stand to be apart even for a minute. Tomoyo is currently busy with taping the couple.   
  
"Kawaii!!" she shouted as she watched the couple through her camera lenses.   
  
Everyone sweat dropped anime style.  
  
Suddenly a silver blur shot pass the gang and imbedded itself in the trunk of a nearby tree, missing Sakura by half an inch. The 'silver blur' turns out to be a silver colored arrow with a message tied to it.   
  
Almost in union, the four people turn to gaze where the arrow flew form, but no one was there.   
  
Eriol pull the arrow out of the tree. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo gather around him to read from it also.  
  
"It said 'To the Card Mistress, the Little Wolf, the Reincarnation of Clow Reed, and the Amethyst-eyed girl," Eriol read out loud "Penguin Park. Six o'clock sharp. If you want to know who we are and our purpose here, be there."  
  
"Who ever wrote this know exactly who we are" Syaoran's got his usual scowl back once again.   
  
"Should we go?" Sakura asked, a frown settled on her brows  
  
"We should, just to find out who they are and what do they want from us" Eriol replied   
  
"I don't want to see you hurt, Sakura," Syaoran took his love's hands into his own "but I think he's right for once"  
  
"Finally, some action to tape!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "I haven't tape those since Eriol-kun's big appearance"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped once again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four friends wasn't aware of the two figures on a near by rooftop.   
  
"That shot is just perfect! It landed near Sakura enough to be threatening and get their attention, but not near enough to hurt anybody" Taeia complimented Ming who shot the arrow  
  
"Thank you" the brown-haired replied  
  
"I do love being mysterious" Taeia acquired her evil smirk once again  
  
"You know you look just like your Otousan (father) when you do that" Ming shuddered, that trademark smirk of hers always give him the creeps.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Konnechiha, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan" the blue-eyed girl and the green-eyed boy greeted the four when they came into the classroom.   
  
"Konnechiha, Ming-kun, Taeia-chan" Tomoyo replied smiling to her new friends as she sat down in her seat.   
  
Over the past couple of weeks, they had become quiet close with the two new exchange students, all except Syaoran that is.   
  
"I can see why that the four of you are such close friends," Taeia said "your always doing things together"   
  
"You and Ming-kun always doing every thing together too" Eriol piped up, almost with a teasing under tone in his statement.   
  
The two teenagers looked at each other, then smiled  
  
"I guess that's true" Taeia realized  
  
"Yeah, we're practically brothers and sisters" Ming filled in.  
  
"Do you think Taeia-chan and Ming-kun look¡­ somewhat familiar?" Tomoyo quietly said to her three friends so that the two exchange students couldn't hear  
  
"Now that you mention it, they do," Eriol replied "but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it"  
  
"If you ask me, Taeia look a lot like Hiiragizawa here," Syaoran join the conversation "even the same blue hair and eyes. Are you sure you don't have a imouto(younger sister) you didn't know about?"  
  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure the last time I checked," Eriol replied, "come to think of it, Ming-kun looks a lot like you, cute descendant"  
  
"Me?" Syaoran frowned at the thought  
  
Before he can reply the teacher walked in and started the lesson.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran checked his watch, it shown 5:45PM.   
  
Sakura was wearing the custom that Tomoyo made for her when she turns the last Clow card to a Star card. The amber-eyed boy was in his green traditional Li Clan ceremonial robe. Eriol, of course was wearing his sorceress robe and boat hat. Tomoyo made sure she took plenty of tape and batteries for her camcorder. The band of four made their way to the park.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you ready?" Ming and Re waited for Taeia in the doorway  
  
Taeia tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and walked down stairs.  
  
"You look¡­stunning" Ming gave her a lopsided smile  
  
"Thank you" the girl blushed a little and gestured to her sorceress robe. "Okaasan (mother) made it for me, she said to wear it on special occasions."  
  
"It's show time" The two shared a smile before heading out the door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------   
Syaoran checked his watch again, it reads 5:59PM. Almost time. They had arrived a few minuets ago.   
  
Suddenly, he sensed two magical auras. The boy turns to tell everyone, but they all sensed it. A powerful gust of wing start to blow, when it was over, it revealed two figures in the shadow.  
  
"Who are you?" Eriol spoke up  
  
"We don't mean harm to anyone" said one of the figures  
  
"How can we be sure of that?" Syaoran grabbed the hilt of his sword fearing of a sudden attack.   
  
"If we want to hurt any of you," The figure said as she step out of the shadows "then we would have done it two weeks ago"  
  
Ming, Taeia, and Re stepped out. Ming was dressed in a green robe much like Syaoran's. Re is fully transformed; her true form is a white tiger with amber eyes. She has snow-white wings like Cerberus and a turquoise colored stone rests in the middle of her fore head. Taeia wore a navy blue robe that matched her hair; it has silver stars sewed on the collar and edges. She has her hair up in two buns (picture Meilin's hair without the tails) tied with a white ribbon.   
  
"Taeia-chan? Ming-kun?" Sakura cannot believe what she saw  
  
"I knew they cannot be trusted" Syaoran pulled his sword out of its scabbard   
  
"Before you decided to chop us to pieces, Syaoran-kun" Taeia put her hands up in a gesture of peace "Can we please explain?"  
  
Syaoran reluctantly put the sword back into the scabbard.  
  
"How about we go back to our apartment, and do the explaining there?" Ming suggested "Don't worry, it's not a trap"  
  
The group followed Ming and Taeia to their apartment  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
The explanations will come in the next chapter, don't miss it! R&R Plez 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing Kaitlin Borngesser and hey starlightblue; your reviews are the foundation of my story! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6 - Secrets Revealed   
  
"Please come in" Ming opens the door to their apartment "let's go into the living room to talk"  
  
Syaoran looked very reluctant to follow them.   
  
"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, we don't bite" Taeia turn to glance at the amber-eyed boy "¡­much"  
  
Ming nudged her playfully  
  
"What? I was just having a little fun," She snickered "but you have to admit, it was worth it just to see the reaction on his face"  
  
Ming surrender and chucked a little himself  
  
"Re, could you please put on some tea for our guests?" Taeia asked the sun guardian who has already turned back to her false form.   
  
Re nodded and head toward the kitchen  
  
"Please, sit" the green-eyed boy gesture to the couch to their four guests  
  
The Cardcaptor gang sat on the couch waiting to hear what the pair has to explain.   
  
Just at that moment Re came in balancing a tray of teacups, teapot, and a plate of cookies.   
  
"A little help would be nice!" She said as the tray slipped from her grasp "Oh no!"  
  
"I got it!!" Ming dove under the table as the plates came crashing down, but he caught it just in time "whew!"   
  
Taeia quickly pulled him up. Tomoyo took the tray from the boy's hands and place it on the coffee table.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan" The blue-eyed girl turns to her sun guardian "Sorry Re, I should've known that a small animal like you couldn't handle a large tray. How about it? You forgive me and I'll scratch your ear *and* rub your tummy?"  
  
"Yeah, you're just lucky because I'm a sucker for petting" Re grumbled   
  
Ming shook his head and grinned. While this took place the four on the couch helped themselves to the tea and watched on in amusement.   
  
"How about we get back to the explanations?" Syaoran interrupt   
  
"Right. I almost forgot about that," Ming returned to his armchair  
  
Taeia sat on a chair facing the people on the couch and slowly sipped her tea.  
  
"This is going to sound crazy, even for your standards," She took a deep breath and began to explain "but we're from the future, Ming and I."  
  
"It began like this¡­"Ming took over for Taeia  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flash Back)  
  
"This library is huge!" A 14-year-old Ming exclaimed in awe "There's so much books here"  
  
"That's why this is my favorite part of the house. My parents spends a lot of time here" A 13-year-old Taeia replied, "I have to show you this book. It's great"  
  
The girl pulled out a dusty old book out of the upper shelf. Suddenly, the bookshelf slide to the left to revealed a closed door.   
  
"Whoa¡­" Taeia's eyes widen "This didn't happen last time"  
  
"Maybe we should check it out" Ming's curiosity increased   
  
"I don't know" The blue-eyed girl gulped  
  
"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of" The boy assured  
  
"Who's afraid?" the girl raised her eye brow "not me"  
  
"Then let's go" Ming replied as he turn the door knob  
  
The door opened with a creak. Inside is a very small library with only a few shelves of books and a desk with a chair. The pair looked around a bit.   
  
"These are all magic related books" Taeia looked up "and magic is only fiction. Right?"  
  
"I don't know," the boy turn to gaze at his companion "sometimes, I believe magic is real"  
  
"Ming-kun! I think I found something!" Taeia shouted, holding a book unlike any other in her grasp  
  
"Let me see" The girl hand the book to Ming   
  
The book has a blue back ground with a picture of a white winged creature outlined in gold. There's also a gold band on top that spells out the word "CLOW" in bold lettering.   
  
"The book of the Clow?" Taeia wondered out loud "How unusual"  
  
"I'll say" Ming turn to hand the book back to her   
  
When their hands where both on the book, the clasp opened to reveal a set of cards.   
  
Both people were amazed.  
  
"It says something here," Taeia pointed to the writing  
"it reads   
'To whomever opens this book,  
Beware. Only the greatest of magicians can tame the power of these cards'"  
  
She took one of the cards out of the book  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't take anything out," Ming advised   
  
"It's only a set of old cards" Taeia scan the card in her hand "This one is called Fly"  
Suddenly, a large bird like creature flew of the card, when it flapped its wings, a gust of wind blew all of the cards out of the book.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"That's when it all started," Ming stirred his tea "with the Fly card"  
  
"Then, Re came out" Taeia continued for him "and she told us that she was the sun guardian of the Clow Book. Then Re appointed us the Cardcaptor of the Clow Cards."  
  
"That still doesn't explain, why you found a Clow book instead of a Sakura book." Tomoyo spoke up   
  
"Getting there," Taeia took a small sip of her tea "you see, Re explain to us that the book we found was the original Clow book. The one Sakura-chan found was the second edition. When Clow-san made his first Clow book, he didn't expect the cards to be very wild or fierce. He was very wrong. Soon the cards were out of control, so he sealed them into the book and left them there. When he created the second version of the cards, they were more tamed and easy to handle."  
  
"Now things are beginning to make sense" Syaoran piped up "but that still doesn't explain why you two are in the past"  
  
"I can tell you that" Ming refilled his cup "After 3 years, when we sealed all the Clow cards in our time. We thought that was it, but then, we found out that four cards were missing. Taeia had a dream that night. She told me that in her dream, Clow-san told her that the Time card had created a portal to the past in which the four missing cards have escaped to. So, we captured the Time, and follow the four cards into this timeline."  
  
"There's one thing I been wondering for a long time," Eriol asked "If she's from England" He gesture to Taeia "and your from China" He gestured to Ming "How did you two know each other?"  
  
"Oh, well," Taeia thought about it for a second, then answered "our parents were extremely close. When they married they made a plan. Even though one family lived in England and the other lived in Hong Kong, they promised they would spend the every summer of every year in Tomeda together. That's why Ming-kun said we're practically brothers and sisters."   
  
"Hoe? I still don't understand one thing though¡­" Sakura spoke up "How come you two didn't know you had magical abilities?"  
  
"Should we tell them?" Taeia asked the boy beside her  
  
"I think it's time" Ming replied  
  
"Well, as for your question Sakura-chan," Taeia said "our parents didn't want to put us through what *they* went through capturing the cards, but I guess they can't stop destiny from repeating history." ~here comes the choking, 3, 2,1¡­~  
  
At that statement Eriol promptly choked on his tea.   
  
"Who were your parents?" He questioned as soon as he stopped coughing. ~ I have a feeling I already know the answer~   
  
"Ok, I hope you don't have anything in your mouth, because this is probably freak you out" Ming warn the four friends on the couch "My Otousan (father) is the leader of the Li Clan and Okaasan (mother) is the Mistress of the Star cards"  
  
Syaoran just stared at him like he's crazy, then before anyone can react, he fainted.   
  
"Syao-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura shook the Little Wolf  
  
Slowly he woke up with a blush that could rival with a sunset. Sakura's features nearly matched Syaoran in color.   
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo shouted, going starry eyed "I'll call this one 'Blast to the Future'"   
  
Everyone sweat dropped anime style.   
  
"Hoe? Who are your parents, Taeia-chan?" Sakura asked   
  
"Well, I can't tell you who my Okaasan (mother) is, because that might mess up the future, I might never be born, yadadada¡­" Taeia explained "but my Otousan is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed"   
  
Eriol simply nodded, he has expecting this   
  
The room was silent for a moment as the four on the couch tried to take all of the information in.   
  
"This is one hell of an explanation" Syaoran broke the silence   
  
"I know" Ming and Taeia said together  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
Hope that answers all your questions! Don't go away yet; next chapter's coming soon! R&R Plez! 


	7. The Greatest Fear is Fear Itself

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing Kat, Lioness, samurai-worrior and wackawacknow!; your reviews are the foundation of my story! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7 - The Greatest Fear is Fear Itself   
  
It's been a week since the explanation; Taeia and Ming became more close to the Cardcaptor gang than ever.   
  
"Where is Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked searching for her best friend  
  
"I think she has choir practice" Eriol came up behind her "but it should be over by now"  
  
"Let's go find her" the Cherry Blossom and the Englishman went off to find the amethyst-eyed girl  
  
They found her in the music room ready to leave. She waved to her two friends.   
  
"Where is Syaoran-kun?" the girl asked, "He's usually with you, Sakura-chan"  
  
"He's outside waiting for us" the Card Mistress replied  
  
"Oh¡­um¡­I can't go with you guys" Tomoyo bit her lips for an excuse "I'm going home a different way today"  
  
"But your still going home right?" Eriol spoke up "Why can't you go with us if you're going home?"  
  
"Gomen nasai (very sorry), but I just can't go, alright?" She said inaudibly as she turned and left quietly  
  
"Sakura-chan you and my cute descendant go on ahead," Eriol walked after the violet-eyed girl "Tomoyo-chan and I will catch up"   
  
The dark-haired teen walked out of the school, glad to get some fresh air  
  
The young wizard followed close behind  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" He asked once he catches up with the girl  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol-kun?" She plastered a smile on her face  
  
"Come on, I think I been friends with you enough to know that from a real smile" He exclaimed  
  
"Even though I been friends with Sakura ever since we're little," Tomoyo dropped her inner mask "I think you are the only one who really understands me"  
  
"That's because we're very similar Tomoyo-chan" Eriol glanced at the girl next to him "now, you haven't answer my question yet"  
  
"I told you, it's nothing" She said quietly  
  
"Sounds more like your trying to convince yourself" He replied "You been avoiding my cute descendant and Sakura-chan a lot lately. You can always tell me what's wrong, I'm here"   
  
Tomoyo was silent for a moment.  
  
"I don't know, Eriol-kun" She broke the silence "I always thought Sakura-chan's happiness is my happiness, but now, whenever I see Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan together¡­I felt more lost¡­alone...and uncertain than I ever did before.   
  
"Uncertain?" The reincarnation asked  
  
"Yes, uncertainty for the future" Tomoyo's voice was wistful, just above a whisper "Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan will be together and they have Ming-kun, and you have Taeia-chan, but who do I have? No one, I'll always be alone"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, listen to me" Eriol's voice was low and soothing "No one is certain of the future and futures can be changed. You'll always have me for your friend, no matter what. I promise."  
  
The dark-haired girl smiled a rare genuine smile  
  
"Feeling better?" Eriol asked  
  
"A lot better than before" She said sincerely   
  
"Then, I'll take you home" He grinned putting a hand around her shoulder  
  
"Arigatou (thank you)" Tomoyo snuggled a little into he's chest  
  
Suddenly, Eriol stopped  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
"I sensed a Clow card's magical aura," the Englishman's expression turned serious "probably one of the four cards that Taeia-chan and Ming-kun was trying to capture"  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The lavender-eyed girl exclaimed as she and Eriol ran toward where the source of the aura came from.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's coming from over there" Taeia shouted   
  
"I see it" Ming came up behind her  
  
Taeia had her sealing wand already transformed.   
  
A humanoid figure was sitting on the branch of a near by tree. It wore a dark cloak with a hood. The covering was draped over its face hiding its features. The card jumped down from the tree and stopped in front of the pair.   
  
At that, Syaoran and Sakura arrived follow by Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
The card looked at the six humans and one guardian in front of him.  
  
"It's the Fear card," Re said as she examines the card in front of her "Fear seek out people who doesn't believe in love and are very insecure, using that insecurity against them and consume their heart"  
  
Suddenly Fear pointed directly at Tomoyo. It transforms itself into a vague blur and blast toward her.   
  
Everything happened in a few seconds, no one had the chance to react. The Card captors watched in horror as the Fear had injection itself into her heart. Tomoyo's eyes widen as she gasped softly. Slowly she closed her eyes and collapsed.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol caught her just in time   
  
Her eyes are opened, but they were blank and glassy like a doll's.  
  
Every one gathered around the fainted girl.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inside Tomoyo's Mind)  
  
Tomoyo woke up on the ground.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud   
  
~Don't you see? ~ Her own thought came to her in a mocking tone ~your 'friends' abandoned you~  
  
"No they haven't" She argued, "I know they would never do that"  
  
~Do you really know them? ~ The same scornful voice came again ~you think you know someone, then they turn their backs on you~  
  
"Who are you?" She asked   
  
"Hoe? What are you talking about, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura came up behind her best friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're here" She embraced the green-eyed girl "Where are we?"  
  
"Follow me" The Cherry Blossom giggled and dashed away  
  
"Where are we going?" Tomoyo followed her   
  
"Don't you trust me?" Sakura turned to her best friend  
  
"Of course I do" Tomoyo smiled  
  
"Good, then come on" She took off running once again  
  
She followed Sakura for a few minuets, but a thick fog settled in making it a lot harder for her see.   
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo shouted, "Where are you?"  
  
"Here!" Came a voice  
  
Tomoyo pursue the voice, suddenly the fog cleared up. The violet-eyed girl saw that she was on the edge of a cliff.   
  
"Whoa" She looked down at the endless canon below the overhang  
  
Suddenly a force pushed Tomoyo over. She quickly grabbed what ever she could to keep from falling.   
  
Sakura's face shown over the cliff. Her normally innocent face twist into a sneer  
  
"You were never my friend" She spat "Hope you 'hang' around."  
  
She laughed, a evil filled laughter that echoed through out the cannon  
  
Tomoyo felt all the hope drain out of her and tears came out of her eyes.  
~ See? I told you~ The Voice was back again ~your friends have betrayed you. Why don't you just let go, and just end it all. Do it¡­Do it¡­Do it¡­ ~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present)  
  
"Her heart beat is weakening" Ming reported when he took her pulse  
  
"We have to do something quick" Sakura spoke with a note of panic in her voice  
  
"I have an idea," Eriol looked up to everyone "but it's not guaranteed to work. I can probably try to communicate with Tomoyo inside her mind, but I don't know if I have that much magical powers left."  
  
"I believe in you, Otousan (father)" Taeia put a hand on his shoulder "you can do it"  
  
"I hope so" Was the reply.  
  
Eriol placed his hand on Tomoyo's forehead and closed his eyes  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Inside Tomoyo's mind)  
  
~Do it¡­Do it¡­Do it¡­~ the voice surround her  
  
The Dark-haired girl was just about to let go when a gentle voice spoke  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol's voice broke through "Are you there?"  
  
"Eriol-kun?" The girl asked   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, listen, you are possessed by a Clow card, don't believe what it says or do." Eriol warned "Just remember, your friends will *never* betray you. Whatever happens I'll be here for you. I promise¡­"  
  
~Eriol-kun is right, Sakura-chan would never do that~ Tomoyo thought, she proceed to climb up toward the top of the cliff. She made it finally  
  
~NO!!! ~ The Voice screamed ~this cannot happen! ~  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present)  
  
The shadow shot out of Tomoyo's chest.   
  
"Sealed the card!" Ming said to Taeia  
  
"Right" She took the sealing wand into both of her hands "Fear card, return to your powers confined! Fear card!"   
  
The card dissolved into card form. Ming and Taeia let out a sigh of relief and went back to Tomoyo.   
  
"Eriol-kun?" She whispered as her eyelids flutter open.   
  
She sat on the ground and buried her face in her hands. Her body trembled as muffled cries could be heard  
  
Eriol put an arm around the weeping girl's shoulder and motions for the others to go on ahead  
  
He hugs the girl to his chest   
  
"I¡­I-I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want¡­don't want to lie to myself anymore¡­I don't" Tomoyo's words choked as waves of sobs overtook her "I don't want to be lonely¡­I don't want to smile through my pain¡­not anymore¡­"   
  
"SSsshh, you don't have to" Eriol gently rocked the girl in his arms  
  
"Arigatou (thanks) Eriol-kun," She raised her eyes to meet his gaze "If it weren't for you, I'm most likely dead by now"  
  
Tomoyo stopped crying and settled in the young wizard's arms  
  
"As good as this feels," She gently pushed him away "It'll all be over soon and I don't want my heart to be broken again"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Eriol lightly tilted her chin gazing into her eyes "I'll never break your heart"  
  
He's eyes search for her permission and lean forward. She closed her eyes and their lips touch softly. Tomoyo draped her arms around Eriol's neck. The kiss was short but sweet.   
  
"Ashiteru, Eriol-kun" Tomoyo whispered   
  
"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan" Eriol held her closely  
  
Suddenly a blaze of light came form a near by tree.   
  
"Oops¡­Maybe I shouldn't have used the flash" came within the tree  
  
Soon Sakura, Syaoran followed by Taeia and Ming came from where they were hiding.  
"We were worried about Tomoyo, so we stayed behind" Explain Sakura   
  
"But we never expected *that*" Syaoran filled in, smirking  
  
"I hope your not lonely anymore, Okaasan (mother)" Taeia slapped her forehead groaning for her slip of information  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Taeia  
  
"Did you just call me¡­Okaasan (mother)?" Tomoyo asked   
  
"Yes, might as well tell you" Taeia sigh   
  
Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and both flush crimson   
  
"It's been a exhausting day, let's go home" All agreed.   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
What do you think? Feel free to submit you comments to me through E-mail! R&R Plez! 


	8. The Switch's Revelation

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing Mei-Hua and Syaoran-kun; your reviews are the foundation of my story! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8 - The Switch's Revelation  
  
"I still cannot believe we been here two whole months already, Re" Taeia said as she put on her pajamas "I really enjoy making friends and all, but I do hope we would capture the other two cards soon."  
  
"So do I" Re made a purring sound as Taeia scratched the sun guardian's ear  
  
"Goodnight" The Cardcaptor said then slipped under her bed cover.  
  
"'Night" Re replied as she turns out the light and curls up on Taeia's pillow  
  
Neither of them noticed the unusual eerie glow of illumination outside of the window.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taeia woke up with a small yawn. She stretched her arms feline style and got out of bed.   
  
"It's another great day!" She exclaimed as she gets ready for school  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon, Taeia" Re flew down stairs  
  
"Alright" She replied   
  
Taeia was just about to go down stairs with Re, when a sudden flare of light outside her window caught her attention.  
  
"What was that?" Taeia's curiosity got the best of her, so she opened the window for a better look, but nothing was out there.   
  
The blue-eyed girl was just about to close her window when an invisible force gripped her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground by the 'Invisible Force'   
  
"He-mmhhphm!" She was just about to call for help when a pillow was placed in front of her face¡­and soon everything spiraled black¡­  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Taeia's POV)  
  
"Taeia-chan!" A voice enters my head. It's Ming-kun's voice!   
  
What happened? One minute I open the window, the next an unseen force seized me.   
  
"Ming-kun, what happened?" I asked, or *try* to ask, but somehow my mouth is not moving!!  
  
I try to sit up, but my body is not listening to me! What on earth is going on?!   
  
"I'm fine" my mouth said, but *I* didn't say that.   
  
My body got up from the floor, but *I* didn't command it to do so.  
  
I can still feel, see and hear everything, but somehow I cannot control what I say or my actions. I've become a prisoner in my own body!!  
  
~There is no escape girl~ a voice came to me  
  
"Who are you?" I said, or rather thought to the voice  
  
~Who I am? I'm one of the two your trying to capture~ The Voice taunted ~but you'll never capture me~  
  
"We'll see about that" I thought   
  
The Voice only laughed, an evil filled cackle that echoed all around me. I have to find a way out; there is no telling what the card will do!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present)  
  
"Are you sure you are alright?" Ming asked once again  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine¡­I've¡­never felt better" The Clow card/Taeia replied smiling  
  
"That's good, let's go to breakfast" The boy chided   
  
"Go ahead¡­Ming-kun, I'll catch up" She responded  
  
"Sure" With that Ming walked down stairs   
  
"Oooh! I haven't been in a body for a long time" The possessed girl looked into a mirror "I'm going to have a little fun with it"   
  
She smirked wickedly and went down stairs after Ming  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Taeia's POV)  
"How did you know Ming-kun's name?" I inquired the card   
  
~Easy, I have access to your memories~ The Voice replied ~I know everyone you know~  
  
"What do you plan to do?" I was angry "You better not hurt my friends!"  
  
~You have no control over me, girl~ It sneered ~Just sit back and watch your friends die, one by one~  
  
"No¡­" I whispered, but what could I do?   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present. Walking Home From School)  
  
"I adore food!" The card/Taeia exclaimed happily "This sure beats drawing magical energy!"   
  
Everyone stare at her strangely  
  
"Is Taeia-chan feeling okay today?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked Ming in a whisper so that the card/girl walking in the front wouldn't hear them   
  
"I'm not sure," Ming replied "she fainted this morning, but she claimed she was fine."  
  
"She fainted?" Eriol joins the conversation "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't in the room" Ming explained "I heard a noise up stairs, then I ran up to see what's going on, and I found her on the floor."   
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Syaoran, who's been eavesdropping on the conversation asked  
  
"What are you girls whispering about over there?" The card/Taeia questioned   
  
"Nothing" Ming smiled toward the girl  
  
"Another thing," Ming started "if you observe her carefully, notice that she wore make-up?"   
  
"What's so strange about a girl wearing make-up?" Syaoran questioned  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Ming clarified "but Taeia-chan *never* wore make-up as long as I knew her and I knew her for a long time"  
  
"So, what do you thinks wrong with her?" Eriol asked  
"I think she's been possessed" Ming's expression turns serious  
  
"Everyone¡­Clow card¡­can't control¡­Help!" Taeia screamed suddenly  
  
Everyone turned to her  
  
"Now I'm sure she's possessed!" Ming exclaimed  
  
"You fools!" Taeia shouted, her eyes glow a eerie red "I shal-"  
  
Before she can finish, Syaoran delivered a blow to her head  
  
"Gomen nasai," He picked the out cold girl "but I had to knock her out"  
  
"Let's get her home, then we can interrogate it further" Ming suggested  
  
The gang took Taeia back to her and Ming's apartment  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Taeia's POV)  
  
"I did it, it was brief but I got control of my body back" I thought "They know now!"  
  
"You may have won this battle, but I will win the war. Don't celebrate yet girl!" The Voice sounded irritated "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves"  
  
"You will never fool my friends again" I thought, but I was doubtful. Will they see through the card's act?  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present. At The Apartment)  
  
The card/Taeia slowly opened her eyes. She's been tied to a chair  
  
"Where am I?" She asked   
  
"Enough with the act," Syaoran snapped "Who are you and where is Taeia?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Syaoran-kun?" The card/Taeia curved her lips to form a sweet innocent smile "I'm right here"  
  
"We know who you are" Ming's face hovered dangerously close to the card/Taeia's  
  
"Fine. So, you want your pretty little girlfriend's body back?" The card finally had enough of pretending "Dream on"  
  
"Who are you then?" Eriol spoke   
  
"I am the Switch card" The it stated "I presume *you* are Clow Reed?"  
  
"Yes" the Englishman replied   
  
"I have quiet a few things to say to you" The possessed girl leered "First, how is reimai (your younger sister)?"  
  
"Don't you dare¡­" Eriol grind his teeth in order not to hit the card/girl in front of him. Everyone looked confused. Since when did Clow have a little sister?  
  
"You didn't tell these people?" The card/Taeia smirked "Please, let me. The great Clow Reed had a soft spot for his imouto(younger sister). Her name was Meiyu. When rumor started that Clow was planning on sealing us away forever, we wanted revenge. Who do we act this revenge on except for Clow's happiness? We did what our anger told us to. It was such a shame too; the girl was so sweet and kind. When you were away, we tricked her into coming with us; she was trustful too, perhaps a little too much. We killed her, and in the end she was screaming for her oniichan (older brother) to come and save her. It was then that we found out all rumors aren't true. He wasn't planning on sealing us forever. We just made a *huge* mistake. We were regretful of our actions, but Clow was outraged. That's when he sealed us into the book for eternity, at least that's what he planed to do"   
  
The revelation left everyone in shock. The truth about why the all-powerful wizard abandoned his first creations came to light. Clow's creations had killed his sister.   
  
"We were always loyal to him! How could he do this to us?" The card/Taeia's eyes brimmed with tears threatening to spill "So what? We made a mistake! It's not us fault that our tempers are quick, he made us that way!¡­ Why didn't he like us? All we wanted was¡­just a little attention¡­He's our master after all¡­and we just want him to¡­like us again¡­"  
  
The card/Taeia broke down and sobbed  
  
The gang looked at the card/girl in front of them. They did not know what to do, this could be a trick or it could be sincere.   
  
"I don't like it here anymore" She mumbled wiping away tears "I'm going back"  
  
A sphere of radiance suddenly whiz out of Taeia. It soon altered itself into a woman in a strange costume with the left part completely black and the right part completely white.   
"Taeia-chan! Is that you?" Ming was the first to react  
  
"Hai Ming-kun it's me" Taeia replied   
  
Eriol untied her form the chair. Taeia transformed her wand ready to seal the card  
  
"Switch Card! Return to your powers confined! Switch card" Taeia raised her wand and sealed the card  
  
"I felt sorry for it" Taeia spoke "It was still loyal to Clow after all these years"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
Sorry, I think this chapter is not my best work. Anyway, the next chapter will come soon, R&R Plez! 


	9. On Her Own

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing samurai-warrior, Mei-Hua, Kat, Me, and Gatomon; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9 - On Her Own  
  
"He's coming" Re watched as the girl on the bed murmured a name "Guang"   
  
~ There it is¡­the indistinct figure with the long hair¡­who is that? ~   
  
Taeia opened her eyes, it was just a dream. She got out of bed and proceeds to dress. It was a beautiful Sunday morning without a cloud in the sky, perfect weather for a picnic, but every other Sunday means¡­  
  
"Taeia-chan! Remember, we have training today!" Ming knocked on his roommate's door  
  
"Yes sir!" She replied sarcastically  
  
The girl sighted. She hated training every other Sunday mornings!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Sakura's house)  
  
"Who are you calling this early in the morning, Kaijuu (monster)?" Touya stood in the doorway watching his little sister "Better not be the brat"  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu" Sakura replied, irritated "and Syao-kun is not a brat!"  
  
Sakura dialed Syaoran's number  
  
"Moshimoshi, Li residence" A voice came from the other line  
  
"Ohayo Syao-kun!" Sakura replied  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" Syaoran perked up at his girlfriend's voice  
  
"It's such a nice day out," The Cherry Blossom stated, "so I wonder if you want to go on a picnic with us"  
  
"'Us'?" The little wolf echoed, confused  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and I" She clarified "I try to reach Taeia-chan and Ming-kun, but there was no one home"  
  
"Sure" Syaoran agreed "Where?"  
  
"Penguin Park" The card mistress replied   
  
"I'll see you there" Syaoran responded, "Love you"  
  
"Ashiteru" Sakura whispered blushing   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(At Hiiragizawa Manor)  
  
"Master, Daidouji-san," Spinel flew to give the message to his master "Phone call form the Card Mistress. She informs you and Daidouji-san to go to Penguin Park for a picnic"   
  
"Thank you Spinel" Eriol replied  
  
"Oh Suppi-chhhhaaaaaaannnnn!!!" Nakuru calls out from the kitchen in a singsong way "I made coookkieeess! Where are youuu?"  
  
"Gia! Hide me! The guy is like a walking maniac!" Spinel zoomed around the room trying to hide   
  
"Don't worry Spinel," Tomoyo hold out her purse "You can hide in here"  
  
Spinel dove into the purse trembling  
  
"Master, Tomoyo-chan, have you seen Suppi-chan any place?" Nakuru poked his head inside the room   
  
"No, we haven't" Eriol replied  
  
"Oh Suppi-chan! I'm coming!" Nakuru began to climb the stairs  
  
"Is he gone?" Spinel climbed out of Tomoyo's purse   
  
"Yes" She said, amused  
  
"I'm forever in your debt Daidouji-san!" Spinel purred against Tomoyo's hand then flew to the kitchen  
  
"Your guardians are very cute" She commented  
  
"Cuter than me?" Eriol asked faking hurt   
  
"No one is cuter than you" the girl smiled  
  
The couple shared a few kisses before heading to Penguin Park  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Penguin Park)  
  
"Konnechiha Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun" the couple have arrived at the park  
  
"Konnechiha Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura and Syaoran are beginning to search for a good picnic spot  
  
The two couple are finally finished with spreading out the food when Ming and Taeia arrived  
  
"Ohayo, what are you guys doing here?" the girl asked  
  
"We're here for a picnic" Sakura responded, "I called you and Ming-kun, but there was no one answering"  
  
"That's because we always come for training every other Sunday" The jade-eyed boy explained   
  
"Training?" Tomoyo inquired  
  
"Yes, we get a chance to brush up on our martial art skills" Taeia clarified   
  
"We should probably begin" Ming suggested   
  
"We'll let you start," Eriol said "Let's see what you can do"  
  
"We'll start with 20 push-ups" Ming said to Taeia   
  
"20?!" She sighted and dropped to the ground to do the exercise "1, 2, 3, 4¡­20!"  
  
By the end of the warm up exercise that consists of 20 push-ups, 20 sit-ups and 2 rounds of gymnastics, sweat was literately pouring off of Taeia's forehead  
  
"Which one do you prefer to practice first," Ming asked holding up his sword "martial art or sword play?"  
  
"How about a break?" Taeia sat on the grass panting slightly, "I'm not a machine you know"  
  
"A Clow card is not going to give you a break. Now, get up" Ming extended a hand to the exhausted girl   
  
  
"With training like that it's tiring just to watch her" Tomoyo remarked   
  
"I'm sorry if I push you too hard Taeia-chan," Ming apologized gazing at the girl on the ground "but the Clow cards are getting more dangerous, and I don't¡­want to lose my best friend"  
  
"I know" Taeia answered miserably ~what do you expect? I'm just going to be a best friend, that's all~ "I think we can do martial arts first"  
  
"You sure your up to it?" Ming smirked "After all, I always outdo you in it¡­"  
  
"Well, not this time" Taeia retort   
  
The brown-haired boy bowed to his opponent. Taeia did the same. They face each other. The girl initiates the first punch, but it was quickly blocked  
  
Meanwhile, the four having the picnic watch amusingly as their children spar. Unknown to all six people in the park, a figure also watches behind a tree.   
  
With a few kicks and blocks from Ming, Taeia was quickly retreating.   
  
"Don't just defend" He advised as he dodges a swipe from Taeia "Attack"  
  
Ming throws a low kick as she flips into the air, but her landing was miscalculated as she tumble on her back, also trips Ming who fell on top of her. Their faces are only inches apart. Neither moved.  
  
"Better watch that landing next time" Ming whispered huskily   
  
"Yeah¡­" Taeia said softly  
  
"Do you think they're hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly "Maybe we should see what's going on"  
  
"I think they have everything handled" Eriol reassured  
  
"Hoe?" She questioned confused "Why do you say that Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Call it a hunch if you will" He smiled mysteriously which caused Syaoran to shiver  
  
"Sakura, did you sense that?" the little wolf suddenly asked   
  
the card mistresses closed her eyes in concentration  
  
"Yes" She whispered "A Clow card"  
"Hey you two! Enough with the love fest already!" Syaoran shouted to the two card captors "We've got a problem"  
  
Ming and Taeia quickly stood up both scarlet. The blue-eyed girl transformed her key into a wand waiting for any danger.  
  
A girl walked toward them. It wore a black martial arts uniform with a Yin Yang sign in the middle. It bowed to Taeia  
  
"It's the Fight card" Re poked out from the blue-haired girl pocket "and it's challenging you, Taeia. If you win, the card will admit defeat."  
  
"Then I will claim victory" She placed her wand on the grass and face the Fight.  
  
"Taeia-chan, it's not easy to win form this card" Ming tried to convince her   
  
"Ming-kun, I can do this" Taeia narrowed her eyes in determination "In the past you always helped me with the cards. It's about time I did something on my own"  
  
"You have nothing to prove, but I know I can't convince you" Ming realized "so good luck"  
  
"Arigotou (thanks)" She said   
  
Taeia bowed to Fight. The card did the same. The Fight throws the first punch, Taeia blocked. She gave a roundhouse kick toward the cards head, but the card was quicker to react and dodged. The Fight reacts with a punch to Taeia's stomach. The punch landed, and the girl was temporarily stunned.  
  
"Taeia-chan!" Ming and the other card captors cried in horror. Each could only watch and do nothing, they know that she has to do this on her own.  
  
Taeia retort with a low kick, which knocked the Fight on its back. While the card is on the ground, she quickly flings a few punches. The card got back on its feet and soon it began to hurl kicks so fast that Taeia could only block. The Card's punches are beginning to land more and more. Rapidly, Taeia was covered in bruise.   
  
~I don't think I can take anymore of this~ Taeia suffered another punch to her jaw ~I can only muster another attack, but what? ~   
  
She quickly gathers her concentration and did a fly kick. The Fight Card paused for a moment, then collapsed.  
  
"Fight card! Return to your powers confined! Fight card" Taeia sealed the Clow card  
  
Immediately, she found herself surrounded by five very concerned people.   
  
"You did it!" Ming shouted hugging the girl  
  
"Hai! I did" Her smile suddenly turns to an expression of pain "Your hurting me"  
  
"Gomen" Ming blushed and let go of the girl in his arms  
  
"Are you alright, Taeia-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
  
"Hai, I'm fine Okaasan (mother)" She smiled "I think I broke a rib, though"  
  
"You did it! I'm proud of you" Eriol said   
  
"Thanks Otousan (father)" Taeia grinned  
  
Unexpectedly, another person walked on in the scene.   
  
"Who are you?" Ming glared at the figure  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
A Cliffhanger, always want to do one of those. Who do you think it is? Anyway, the next chapter will come soon, R&R Plez! 


	10. Judgment day

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing samurai-warrior, Mei-Hua, Kat, Lioness and Anime; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
Note: Guang is my own character!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10 - Judgment day  
  
The figure in question has long blond hair to his lower waist, amber flaked eyes, pale complexion and a face that says, "purely innocent". He wore an outfit unlike any guardians yet. It has a snow-white robe inside tied with a navy blue sash. On the outside there is a long pallid coat up to the person's ankle, which is held close with a golden winged clasp that has a turquoise stone in the middle. On each wrist he wore a delicately caved golden manacle with a small turquoise stone in the center. The person also has wings like Yue's.  
  
All the card captors stood in awe at the sight before them.   
  
"Who ever she is¡­" Sakura broke the stare fest "She's beautiful"  
  
The person let out a melodic laughter   
  
"Eh, Sakura-chan, you might what to change that into 'he'" Re informed her  
  
"Hoe?" The Cherry Blossom widen her eyes in surprise "Gomen, you just look very¡­"  
  
"Feminine?" The figure finished for her  
  
"Yes" The jade-eyed girl nodded   
  
"I get that a lot" he smiled   
  
"Who ever you are" Taeia spoke "You're an angle"  
  
"Afraid not" The angelic figure chuckled "I'm just your average Moon Guardian"   
  
"Your our Moon Guardian?" Ming asked still in wonderment  
  
"He is" Re flew on his shoulder "This is Guang"  
  
"Guang, meaning Light in Mandarin Chinese?" The jade-eyed boy assumed   
  
"Yes" The Moon guardian answered  
  
"It suits you" Tomoyo piped up   
  
"Thank you" Guang gaze over the six standing in front of him   
  
"I've come for the Final Judgment" He said in a mild tone  
  
"But I thought Yue was the judge of the Final Judgment" Syaoran wondered out loud  
  
"Yue? Who is Yue?" Guang asked, confused   
  
"You don't know who Yue is?" Sakura questioned  
  
"No, who is he or she?" Guang inquired   
  
"You been locked within the book for so long that you aren't very up to date with current events" Taeia analyzed "Looks like we have to explain everything"   
  
"Let's go back to the manor we can discuss things there" Eriol suggested  
  
"Before that," The moon guardian walked over to Taeia "You have bruises all over! I can fix that"  
  
"How?" She asked, confused  
  
"Close your eyes and stay still" Guang instructed  
  
Taeia did so as Guang place a cooling hand on her forehead. Soon, all the bruises disappeared.  
  
"My battle scars are gone! Thank you!" Taeia gazed at him with adoration   
  
"Humph!" Ming folded his arm to his chest and scowled  
  
"We should pass by my house first" Sakura stated, "to get Kero and Yue"  
  
"That's a good idea" Tomoyo agreed "Get everyone to one place and we can discuss things there"  
  
"Do you have a false form?" Syaoran asked, "You can't exactly go around with an outfit like that"  
  
"I will change to my false form" Guang transformed in to a boy around 19 with ebony black hair and smoky green eyes "How's that?"  
  
"Perfect" Taeia sighted going starry eyed  
  
"Let's just get going?" Ming huffed   
  
"What's with him?" Guang asked Taeia quietly   
  
She just shrugged, wondering the same thing  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Hiiragizawa Manor)   
  
"SSSUUGAARRR! MORE SUGAR!!!" The sound of Spinel shouting came to ear when the door to the Hiiragizawa manor was opened  
  
"Looks like Spinel is on one of his sugar highs again" Eriol assumed sheepishly "Nakuru!"  
  
"Yes, Master?" the boy stepped out of the kitchen with an innocent face on  
  
"Nakuru, you know you aren't suppose to give Spinel any sweets" Eriol gently scolded   
  
"But Master, he grabbed a cookie before I can stop him" The guardian accused   
  
The wizard shook his head and grabbed the hyper kitty before he can do anymore damage.   
  
"Come now Spinel, we have a guest" Eriol motioned everyone to the living room  
  
"Who's the cutie?" Nakuru asked glancing at Guang  
  
"He is Taeia-chan and Ming-kun's Moon guardian" the Englishman answered  
  
"From the first Clow book?" The boy remembered when his master told him about Taeia and Ming   
  
At that moment, Guang transformed out of his false form and into his true form  
  
Nakuru could only stare in wonderment   
  
"We should introduce the other guardians" Eriol asked the others to transform also.  
  
After the momentary astonishment, Yukito, Kero, Nakuru and Spinel all changed to their true forms.  
  
Now it was Guang's turn to stare  
  
"Who are they?" he wondered out loud  
  
"This is Yue, the decider of the Final Judgment" Tomoyo pointed to each of the guardians next to her "This is Ruby Moon, this is Cerberus and the sugar hyper one is Spinel Sun"   
  
"Nice to meet you all" He smiled "I'm Guang"  
  
"Clow must favor you" Ruby Moon spoke "he gave you such magnificent beauty"   
  
The comment sent a blush creeping on the moon guardian's cheeks  
  
"We will fill you in on everything" Taeia smiled  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(After explaining everything¡­)  
  
"From what I heard," Guang concluded "Yue is the judge of the second book, not the first, so the judgment of the first book is still my decision."  
  
"I guess that's true" Ming wondered out loud  
  
"Then, I already made my decision" he declared  
  
"For the Final Judgment?!" Yue asked surprised "Aren't you suppose to test them first?"  
  
"That's true, but Ming and Taeia's magic are different" Guang explained "Their magical powers are interconnected, if I name only one of them the Master/Mistress then half of the cards would be without power. They do not draw their power from the any of the constellations, like we draw our power from the moon. Rather, they get their power from within themselves, their strengths, weaknesses, families, loved ones and friends."   
  
"Then who control the cards now?" Syaoran asked concerned  
  
Guang stood up and bowed before Ming and Taeia "I, Guang, the Decider of the Final Judgment, name Ming Li and Taeia Hiiragizawa the Master *and* Mistress of these cards."   
  
Suddenly a bright light balled around the key on Taeia's neck. The tiny key suddenly stretched into a long staff three times as tall as before. The body is still milky white. The crescent on top now gathers around a five-point crystal star with a sapphire stone in the center.   
  
"Whoa" was the response "It certainly is very tall"  
"Congratulations, Mistress" Guang use the girl's proper title "Now it's you and Master's responsibility to protect the Ming&Taeia cards"  
  
The two looked at each other, don't know what to say  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
What do you think? R&R Plez! 


	11. Expected...Death

Author's notes: I'm sooo sorry for not updating the story soon! School had been hectic lately @_@ and I had no time to write -_-. Now that I have a whole week off, the story is going to be updated daily, just like before. Thanks to Gatomon, Kaitlin Borngesser, KawaiiChibiTomoyo, Djsngi and Ayana(did you change your pen name from samuri-warrior?) for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
Note: Kico is my own character!  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11 - Expected¡­Death  
  
  
~ "Hold on, Taeia-chan" Ming murmured holding the injured girl in his arms "Everything will be fine"  
  
Crimson blood poured through an open wound on her shoulder. It stained on both of them. Her breath came in soft shallow puffs.   
  
"Ming-kun¡­I'm¡­dying" Taeia whispered   
  
"Stop saying that" He gently scolds the girl "you're not going to die. You're going to get better."  
  
"Don't deny it Ming-kun¡­ you know the truth" She replied even softer. She sighted quietly and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the boy's chest.   
  
"Taeia-chan? Taeia-chan!" The boy cried out her name, but there was no response ~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taeia gasped, sitting up in her bed with cold sweat dripping down her forehead. She checked her watch, it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. "It was just a dream," the girl tried to convince herself "but it was too real to be just a normal nightmare, which means I really am going to die¡­" Taeia buried her face in her hands briefly. Then clicked open her lamp, carefully pulled out a piece of paper, so she doesn't wake up Re, and began to write.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Morning)  
  
The blue-eyed girl woke up with a small yawn, she got out of bed and unbolted the window. Taeia inhaled deeply, it was a wonderful morning. She threw on a pastel green sweater and a pair of jeans, brushed her hair and went down stairs.   
  
"'Morning Re" The girl greeted the sun guardian "Where is Ming-kun and Guang?"  
  
"Guang is, well he's false form is at school" Re replied sipping tea from her cup  
  
"He goes to school on a Saturday? I didn't even know he go to school at all" exclaimed Taeia  
  
"Guang go to that collage near Tomeda High" Re munched on her omelet "He claim that the professor is giving a special lecture today"  
  
"What about Ming-kun? What is he up to?" The Card Mistress inquired   
  
"He's been ironing the laundry down stairs in the living room" Re flew up from the table "well, I'm off to my books, tell me if you need anything"  
  
~Maybe I should see how Ming-kun is doing with that ironing~ The girl pondered to her self   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taeia entered the living room. She silently watched the brown haired boy as he concentrates on his work. Ming has his brows furrowed and eyes set in determination. Both his sleeves are rolled up to his arm.   
  
The girl couldn't help but laugh quietly as he held the iron and smooth over the wrinkles in a shirt in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Taeia asked tapping Ming lightly on the shoulder  
  
"Hoe! Taeia-chan you scared me!" The jade-eyed boy lit up upon seeing his best friend  
  
"Gomen Ming-kun, I just want to know if you need any help" Taeia stated, but quickly pointed behind him "Ming-kun! The iron!"   
  
The boy quickly lifted the iron from the shirt. Smoke rose from a triangular shaped burnt on the shirt.   
  
"Oh joy" He groaned   
  
"Don't worry about it" Taeia examined the scorch mark "I can fix this, just give me some time"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ming inspected the fabric, it's almost crispy, mending it seemed impossible "How?"  
  
"I've got my ways" Taeia smiled mysteriously  
  
"That was the last item I had to iron, I'm free the whole afternoon. What do you want to do?" The Card Master inquired  
  
"Why don't we live this day to the fullest. Explore its opportunities and possibilities." Taeia smiled and added quietly "because life is a very precious thing to lose"   
  
Ming cast a questioning glance at Her. She answered him with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Why don't we invite our parents to dinner here?" Taeia offered  
  
"Here?" Ming asked, "That's a great idea!"  
  
"Perfect! Let's discuss dinner plans," The blue-haired girl said excitedly "Chinese?"  
  
"Sure, why not" Ming replied   
  
"I'll call them," Taeia moved toward the door "and then we can get started"   
  
~Hope my cooking skills had not gone rusty~ Ming silently prayed   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The boy has a weakness for the girl" The figure sat on a throne like chair with a wicked smile on its face "I can work with that"  
  
"Please! Leave them out of this! You've already harmed many innocent people!" A girl around 9 plead  
  
"Be quiet, Kico!" The figure hissed at her "I can easily destroy you if you weren't my little sister "   
  
The little girl whimpered slightly.   
  
"I *will* obtain the power of the cards" a cruel cackled came from the figure "one way or another, then the world will be mine"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thanks for inviting us Taeia-chan" Sakura and Syaoran walked into the apartment  
  
Taeia and Ming had prepared a mouth-watering dinner for their guests and are now waiting for their other two dinner companions to arrive.   
  
Soon Eriol and Tomoyo turn up also.   
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun" Tomoyo greeted the couple   
  
"Hello cute descendent, Sakura-chan" Eriol saluted the two  
  
"Stop calling me that!" replied Syaoran through gritted teeth  
  
"Oh, but you just get provoked *so* easily" smirked the young reincarnation "you see, it's no fault of my own that you make an easy target it's quite the reversal, you tempt me so much that I had to do it."  
  
"Your one sick person you know that?" Syaoran sighed  
  
"Why thank you"  
  
"Aarrggg!!!"   
  
"Oh do stop Eriol-kun, you are going to make the poor boy tore his own hair out" Tomoyo chuckled, bemused.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So this is the golden angel of the cards" The figure examined Guang, who is tied to a chair "Not what I expected"  
  
"Humph"   
  
"I don't like that attitude! All obeys *me*!!" The figure snarled as it sends a crackle of white energy chain at its prisoner   
  
"I¡­will *never* obey you" Guang grounded his teeth not to shout as pain lashes everywhere on his body  
  
"Persistence isn't going to help you" The figure watched as Guang squirmed   
  
"Well, maybe I should take my revenge on that pretty little mistress of yours" The figure smirked stopped the torment on the moon guardian.   
  
"Don't you *dare* touch her" he struggled to get out of his bound  
  
"You can do nothing without your powers" It chanted a strange incantation and a red glow surrounded Guang   
  
Guang gasped as something was pulled out of him, left him feeling weak as a newborn kitten.  
  
"Your powers are mine," The figure smiled "and soon the cards are going to be mine too"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's really getting late, I think I'm going to go" Tomoyo stood up "It was a really good dinner, Taeia-chan, Ming-kun"  
  
"We're going too" Sakura and Syaoran said goodbye  
  
Soon all the guests went they're separate ways.   
  
"I'm going to bed" Ming gave a small yawn   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blow through the open window.   
  
"I didn't remember opening it" Taeia walked to the window and proceed to bolt it shut, when an arrow imbedded itself within her shoulder as maroon colored blood stained her sweater.  
  
Ming saw what happened and rushed to Taeia  
  
"Taeia-chan!" Ming scooped the girl in his arms "Re! Get Guang!"  
  
"It's strange. Guang's still not back-"The sun guardian flew down stairs "Taeia! What happened?"  
  
"She was shot by an arrow" Ming stated, he glanced at Re "We need Guang to heal her"   
  
"There is nothing I can do. I can't sense his aura anywhere" Re peered at Taeia worriedly   
  
"I'm al right" the girl whispered   
  
"SSsshh" Ming spoke tenderly "Don't speak. We need to get the arrow out."  
  
Ming carefully break the arrowhead that went through Taeia's shoulder and quickly pulled the arrow through.  
  
The injured cried out in pain   
  
"I'm so sorry" Ming kissed her sweat-drenched forehead "It'll be al right now"  
  
"The arrow is poisoned" Re whispered to the boy so that only he could hear  
  
~No, no¡­~ Ming's mind gone numb ~she's dying¡­and there's nothing I can do¡­~  
  
"Hold on, Taeia-chan" Ming murmured holding the injured girl in his arms "Everything will be fine"  
  
Crimson blood poured through an open wound on her shoulder. It stained on both of them. Her breath came in soft shallow puffs.   
  
"Ming-kun¡­I'm¡­dying" Taeia whispered   
  
"Stop saying that" Ming gently scold the girl "you're not going to die. You're going to get better."  
  
"Don't deny it Ming-kun¡­ you know the truth" She replied even softer. She sighted quietly and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the boy's chest.   
  
"Taeia-chan? Taeia-chan!" The boy cried out her name, but there was no response   
  
Suddenly the door burst open. There stand the golden angle, battered, bruised with his cloak ripped several places and hair tangled.   
  
"Mistress¡­no" He fainted   
  
"Guang! What happened?" Re flew toward the angle and checked if he was all right, then turn back to her mistress "Taeia¡­"   
  
Ming didn't move, fore his best friend had died in his arms and a sea of her own blood.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued   
So, what do you think? Don't worry, I didn't kill off Taeia! R&R Plez! 


	12. Aftermath Bargain

Author's notes: Thanks to Kaitlin B. and Djsngi for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
Note: The Mage is my own character!  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12 - Aftermath Bargain   
  
It began to rain outside, with thunder booming and sheets of rain splashing down like the beads of a broken necklace. Every creature outside scrambled to hide away from the bitter iciness, but inside one apartment contentment was already shattered.  
  
Ming sat cradling Taeia in his arms, waiting for the nightmarish reality to end, but it never came. Just the cold and numbing feeling of fact hit full force.   
  
~She looks like she's fast asleep~ The boy scan the girl's features ~with her eyes closed and lips still rosy, but she will never wake up again~  
  
The room was silent, with Re, in shock of the death of her mistress and the condition of her fellow guardian, and Ming, confused when his whole world came crashing down in one day.   
  
The amber haired youth gently places Taeia on the couch and trudged upstairs. He's hands trembled when the water washed off the blood on his hands, Taeia's blood. The burgundy liquid slowly dripped into the sink mingled with the water, turning it a pinkish color.   
  
He came up to Taeia's room hand gripping the doorknob, afraid that he won't be able to keep his emotions in check. The door slowly creaked open. Revealing a tidy, simple room with a small bed, a closet and a nightstand.   
  
Ming walked to the bed and sat down. On the nightstand was a picture of a girl and a boy laughing with smudges all over their faces and clothing, holding a trophy.   
  
~That was during our soccer championship~ Ming look over the photo ~ I didn't even knew she kept the picture¡­~  
  
Then he noticed a note near the picture. It was written in a neat script.  
  
~This is Taeia-chan's handwriting~ he began reading the note out loud   
" Dear Ming-kun:   
  
If your reading this letter, I probably¡­passed away. How exactly did I know? I had a prophetic dream last night, and I foreseen my own death. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't want to burden the ones I care with my dilemmas. Please don't be angry with me. You know I always believed in everything happens for a reason, maybe this is just what is meant to be. Don't hung back on the past, just¡­accept this. Take care of Re, Gunag and the cards, you'll make a great master. All I ask is that you keep me alive in your heart and mind and I'll always be with you.   
Love always  
Taeia D. Hiiragizawa"  
  
"She knew all along and she didn't tell me" Ming whispered, anger, sadness all rolled into one. He laughed, a bitter hysterical laugh.   
  
The Card Master slide down from the bed to the floor. He hugged his legs to his chest and laid his head on his knees.   
  
~Everything falls into place now, why the sudden 'live the day to the fullest' and the dinner~ Ming realized, dazed ~ I can't believe I didn't see through it¡­I could at least have said goodbye~  
  
The boy buried his face within his arms. The salty smell of the dried up blood still lingers on his shirt. Then, the tears came, one by one.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Pathetic. Isn't he?" The figure sat on his chair, watching a mirror like water surface "crying like a baby"  
  
"You killed the Card Mistress, didn't you?" Kico wheeled on her brother   
  
"Watch who you're accusing of, girl!" The figure snarled "I did kill her, but for a very special purpose, a strategy"  
  
"What are you going to do?" The girl whispered   
  
"Watch and see"   
  
~I can't allow Oniisan to do this~ Kico bit her lower lip ~what ever he has planed, it's not going to be good~   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Re flew up stairs to find Ming sitting in Taeia's room. The little animal patted the boy on the shoulder in a gesture of understanding.   
  
"I'll give you some time alone" The sun guardian said quietly as she flew out of the room  
  
By now, the tears have stopped and the brooding begins  
  
"Feeling lost aren't you?" Suddenly a voice came from the shadows "Like your heart suddenly emptied and things just seems more confusing than ever?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ming's head snapped up at the voice  
  
"You may call me¡­" The figure stepped out of the shadows "The Mage" The voice came from a young man around 19 with black hair and silver colored eyes. He wore a dark colored robe and held a wooden staff with an oval shaped garnet encrusted on top.  
  
"What do you want?" Ming whispered   
  
"No, no, what do *you* want?" The Mage smiled "I'm here to make¡­a barging"  
  
"I want my friend back, but you can't bring back the dead" The boy replied   
  
"*I* could" He told Ming   
  
"How?" The Card Master got up from the floor and rounded on the youth in front of him   
  
"Like I said, I'm here to make a bargain" The stranger spoke in a unhurried manner   
  
"What kind of bargain?" Ming narrowed his eyes  
  
"I could bring your friend back, *if* you sell me your soul for hers" The Mage folded his hands "I consider that a fair trade"  
  
"How do I know you are trustworthy" the jade-eyed boy advanced upon the young magician  
  
"You don't. You just have to have faith in me" The black-haired teen responds  
  
"What will happen if¡­I sell my soul to you?" Ming's brows knotted as he consider this for a moment  
  
"Your magical abilities will belong to me" The Mage smiled as he explained "you'll also become a servant of mine"   
  
"For how long?"   
  
"Until I'm through with your service, but your powers will be mine forever"  
  
~ If he could do what he claim and bring Taeia back, should I do it?~ the boy thought about this for a moment ~should I sell my soul to him?~   
  
"I'll give you some time to think about it" The Mage seems to have read his mind  
  
"Wait!" Ming shouted "How can I reach you?"  
  
"I will come to you, when you are ready" the stranger respond as he disappeared  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Mage reappeared in his palace.   
  
"Oniisan, you' re back" Kico spoke "How did it go?"  
  
"Everything fell into place perfectly" the gray-eyed youth triumphed   
  
"Why didn't you take the Card Master's powers when you meet him?" Kico inquired "Like you did with the Moon Guardian?"  
  
"He is very powerful, like that Taeia girl. They have to give their power to me willingly, I cannot just take them" The Mage smirked "unlike that weak guardian of theirs, whom I can easily manipulate"  
  
~Oh no, the Card Master fell for it!~ Kico brows knotted ~Now what can I do?~   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ming walked down stairs. Re is watching over Taeia and lost in thought. Guang, who had now waken up kept silent.   
  
The two guardians watched Ming sat down besides Taeia. They head for the kitchen, giving him some time alone.   
  
"How I wish to see you well again, Taeia-chan" The amber-haired boy took the girl's hand in his own "To tell you¡­I love you"  
  
He kissed her softly, her lips was still warm.   
  
Ming's mind determined an answer ~I'll do it. I'll sell my soul to him, whatever to get Taeia back, I'll do it!~  
  
"I see you've reached your resolution" The Mage appeared next to the boy  
  
"I have"   
  
"Good, then we have a deal" the young man offered his hand to the Card Master. Ming shook his hand to finalize the deal. A reddish glow suddenly surrounded him, the amber-haired boy gasped softly as his powers are taken form him.   
  
The Mage then proceed to tap his staff on the floor three times and murmur a foreign incantation. A similar scarlet light wrapped around Taeia, her shoulder wound healed as colors came back to her features once more.   
  
"You have three days to pack up your belongings and say good bye" the stranger spoke "On the fourth day, I will come to take you to my palace. You will live there, until your purpose is through"   
  
The black haired youth disappeared again.  
  
"Ming-kun!" Taeia's eyes fluttered open. She smiled "How did I get back here?"  
  
~It's worth it, just to see that smile again~ the jade-eyed boy hugged the girl close ~Even if it means I have to give up my magic~  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued   
Oooohh! So the plot thickens. What do you think? R&R Plez! 


	13. New Foe Detected!

Author's notes: Thanks to Dj for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 13 - New Foe Detected!   
  
"Ming-kun¡­" Taeia sat up on the couch "How am I¡­still alive?"  
  
"I told you everything would be fine" The boy forced a smile  
  
"Ming-kun. Tell me the truth" Taeia's expression turned serious   
  
"I'll explain everything. Let's just go to the kitchen to talk" The two walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Taeia!! You are alive! Are you¡­okay? " Re was the first to react, follow by the Moon guardian "How did you-"  
  
"Let me explain" Ming pulled up a chair for Taeia and himself   
  
"Guang! What happened to you?" The girl inquired worriedly at the golden angle   
  
"I was just about to tell Re what happened" the moon guardian respond "but how are you feeling Mistress?"  
  
"I'm confused as to what happened," Taeia frowned as she considered this "but otherwise I'm feeling fine"  
  
"This is what happened" Ming spoke up glancing at everyone before speaking "After Taeia-chan¡­died, I went up to her room. When I was up there, this¡­person¡­came. He calls himself The Mage. He claims that he can bring back the dead, for a trade. He gave me some time to think about things, and so I made a deal with him to get Taeia-chan back"  
  
"Where is he now?" Re piped up, puzzled   
  
"I don't know" was the reply  
  
"What did you deal as a bargain?" the Card Mistress asked suspiciously   
  
The boy kept silent, he suddenly became very interested in his hands.  
  
"Ming-kun" Taeia asked once more "answer my question"  
  
"I sold my soul to him" He answered   
  
"You what?!" All three people's eyes widen "Ming-kun!"  
  
"Since he now have my soul, he has my magical abilities also. I have three days to pack up, on the fourth day I will have to live at The Mage's palace and serve him" Ming explained in one breath  
  
"You lost your magical powers?" Re was outraged "Your magical powers gives you the control of the cards. Now you gave them to a stranger?"   
  
"Re, I think your being too hard on him" Guang spoke up   
  
the sun guardian gave a deep sight   
  
"When will you come back?" Taeia asked quietly  
  
"I don't know" Ming sighted  
  
"What about school, everyone's bound to know if you don't show up for classes everyday" The blue-eyed girl frowned, thinking "We have to tell our parents"  
  
"Sakura-chan could use the Illusion card to project an image of me" Ming offered  
  
"I suppose that's our only choice" Re spoke   
  
~Please don't be angry with me everyone. I just did it because I care about Taeia and I can't stand to live without her¡­~ Ming changed the subject "Hey Guang, what were you going to tell Re before we came in?"  
  
"I was just about to tell her why I came home like this" the Moon guardian gestured to himself "I was just going home from that lecture¡­"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flash back)  
  
A nearby person moaned in pain  
  
"Are you okay?" Guang heard the sound and rushed up to the person  
  
"¡­I'm¡­" The person let out a shaky whisper, but suddenly took a hold of the boy and teleported "just fine!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Present)  
"Before I knew it," Guang continued "I end up in this room. It was like being inside a box, I couldn't see anything because it was so dark, then came this voice¡­"   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flash back)  
  
"So this is the golden angel of the cards" The figure examined Guang, who is tied to a chair "Not what I expected"  
  
"Humph"   
  
"I don't like that attitude! All obeys *me*!!" The figure snarled as it sends a crackle of white energy chain at its prisoner   
  
"I¡­will *never* obey you" Guang grounded his teeth not to shout as pain lashes everywhere on his body  
  
"Persistence isn't going to help you" The figure watched as Guang squirmed   
  
"Well, maybe I should take my revenge on that pretty little mistress of yours" The figure smirked stopped the torment on the moon guardian.   
  
"Don't you *dare* touch her" he struggled to get out of his bound  
  
"You can do nothing without your powers" It chanted a strange incantation and a red glow surrounded Guang   
  
Guang gasped as something was pulled out of him, left him feeling weak as a newborn kitten.  
  
"Your powers are mine," The figure smiled "and soon the cards are going to be mine too"  
----------------------------------------------------  
(Present)  
  
"So, he took your powers?" Re frowned, thinking  
  
The Moon Guardian next to him nodded   
  
"Who ever this person is, they defiantly want the control of the cards" Taeia stated  
  
"Do you think the person you encountered is the same person as the Mage?" Ming inquired concerned  
  
"It's quiet possible" Re piped up ~we're in trouble~   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomeda High, Lunch Period)  
  
"¡­so that's what happened" The pair explained everything that happened last night to the card captor gang  
  
Everyone sat in dumb fold amazement  
  
"Who ever this person is, he's highly dangerous" Syaoran warned "and it's impossible to go up against this person without your powers"  
  
"I suppose I could use the Illusion Card" Sakura sighted worriedly  
  
"We all want you to be careful Ming-kun" Tomoyo added  
  
The boy nodded  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
(The 2nd day)  
  
The Mage appeared in front of Ming  
  
"I've come to give you this" The silver-eyed magician produced a clear colored marble "just place this in your hand, say the word Mage and it will take you to my palace"  
  
Before the jade-eyed boy can say anything else, the stranger disappeared again  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Morning of 4th day)   
  
"Ming-kun¡­" Taeia watched as he got ready to go "Wait"   
  
"What's the matter?" The amber-haired boy turn to glance at his best friend  
  
"I-I don't want you to go" The girl said quietly "Please. Stay"  
  
"It's not my choice to make, Taeia-chan" Ming slung the bag over his shoulder, ready to leave  
  
The girl lightly gripped the boy's wrist, pleading silently with her eyes. Ming turned to face Taeia and gazed into her deep azure eyes that are brimming with innocence and gentleness. He then captured her lips in a light kiss. The girl placed her hands on his shoulders and Ming's hands ran through her hair feeling the silky strands through his fingers.   
  
"Ashiteru, Ming-kun" Taeia whispered, wrapping her arms around Ming and nuzzled closer to the boy  
  
~The touch of her skin, the smell of her hair, and the way small puffs of air, brush across my throat, it could drive me insane! She loves me. I want to tell her in a thousand ways that I love her¡­but I guess this is for the best. I don't know how long I will get back; she probably won't ever see me again. If I tell her I love her, I know she would wait for me. I want her to be happy, she deserves to be happy. I might as refuse her now, so that she doesn't have to be heart broken afterwards~ the boy gently broke the embrace ~Gomen nasai, Taeia-chan~  
  
"What's wrong, Ming-kun?" Taeia inquired, afraid of what the boy might say ~Please tell me you love me Ming-kun¡­please don't break my heart~   
  
"Taeia-chan¡­I'm sorry" He grounded his teeth, trying to sound cold "I don't feel the same way for you. You should just¡­forget about me"  
  
"Oh. I understand" the girl answered in a small voice  
  
Ming kept his eye level to the floor. He couldn't bear to look Taeia in the eye.   
  
"You should go" Taeia tried to smile, but failed miserably  
  
The jade-eyed teen glanced at Taeia, her face remains emotionless, but her eyes shows disappointment, betrayal, and loss of all hope.  
  
~This is for the best~ Ming tried to convince himself, but somehow, his heart is telling him something completely different.   
  
"Mage" The former Card Master sighted as he gripped the marble and disappeared.  
  
Taeia pressed her back against the wall and slid down. A single tear slide down her cheek as her heart inside shattered into one thousand pieces.   
--------------------------------------------------------------   
To Be Continued  
So, what did you think? R&R Plez? With whip cream and cherry on top? 


	14. Kico's Revelation

Author's notes: Thanks to all for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
  
Note: read my other fic "Reflections" it kinds of relates to this story  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 14 - Kico's Revelation   
  
Ming arrived in front of a small courtyard. He looked around, there was no one there.   
  
A door abruptly opened and out stepped a sandy haired girl around nine with the same silver eyes as The Mage. She had her hair in two short pigtails that swish with every movement. The young girl chewed on her lower lip.   
  
"Um" She seems to be deciding weather to speak or not "Are you the Card Master?"  
  
"I was" Ming ran a hand through his untidy hair "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kico Rae" The girl explained "I live here with my oniisan"  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" The amber-haired boy sank to the girl's eye level   
  
"You are at my brother's palace" Kico said   
  
"Who is your oniisan?" Ming had a sneaking suspicion  
  
"His name is Taiki," The girl said, but added hesitantly "but he calls himself The Mage"   
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomeda, on the way to school)  
  
"Are you okay, Taeia-chan" Tomoyo asked the girl beside her "Taeia-chan? Hello!"  
  
"Huh? What? I'm sorry, I kinda just¡­spaced out there" Taeia smiled, continue staring at the pavement   
  
~It's kind of hard to imagine, having a daughter my own age~ Tomoyo glanced at her future daughter ~but, she's easy to get along with, I can see a lot of Eriol in her~ She felt a slight blush creep up her face ~It's even harder to imagine Eriol and I¡­together. He seems just perfect, well rounded in every possible way. We only been together 6 month, but it felt like forever. I just feel very comfortable with him~  
"Thinking about Otousan?" Taeia asked with a mischievous grin  
  
Tomoyo nodded blushing  
  
"You always have that particular smile you carry with you when you're thinking of him" Taeia smiled at the memory "You always have different smiles for everyone, but you always save the special ones for Otousan and I"  
  
"Do you miss the future?" Tomoyo asked quietly   
  
"Yes, I do" Taeia answered "I would often wish they were here. Even though I got all of you here, it's just not the same"  
  
"Do you miss Ming-kun?" The violet-eyed girl grinned  
  
"I¡­" The smiled quickly vanished from Taeia's face "of course¡­"  
  
"Did something happen between you two?" The dark-haired teen inquired  
  
"What are you talking about, Okaasan?" the other girl forced a smile  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrow, she knows when something's up  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me" Kico reached out to Ming "I'm not like my brother"  
  
"Where is your oniisan now?" Ming inquired looking around  
  
"He's out right now," the girl found a seat on the porch "but he'll be back"  
  
"What does your brother want from us?" Ming asked once again  
  
"The power of the cards" Kico answered quietly  
  
"Oh, great, anther power crazed villain" The jade-eyed boy sighted  
  
Kico let out a low throaty laugher  
  
"You don't understand at all" She shook her head  
  
"Tell me, what don't I understand" Ming turned back to the girl  
  
"That behind every 'villain', there is always a story" The gray-eyed girl obtained a wistful look "a story that made them who they are, why they acted the way they do"  
  
"What is your brother's story then?" The amber-haired boy sat next to the girl  
  
"It's a long and sad story¡­" The sandy- haired girl retained that melancholy look again "Oniisan and I belong to a clan in China the Rae clan, just like the Li clan, only not as powerful. My Otousan was the leader of the Raes. We had a pretty good life, until Okaasan died. At that time, Oniisan was only ten and I was one. I didn't even get to know Okaasan, but Oniisan says that she was a very gentle and kind woman. Otousan completely broke down after Okaasan died. He started drinking and often he would come home drunk. He didn't know what he was doing, but he would abuse Oniisan repeatedly¡­  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Flash back)  
  
"Otousan¡­" A boy with black hair and silver eyes let out a shaky whisper "you're home"  
  
The black-haired man sent a slap across the boy's cheeks  
  
"Your not going to escape punishment tonight, my boy" The man said with the scent of alcohol fresh on his breath  
  
"No¡­please¡­" Taiki pleaded "I beg of you"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
Kico felt her eyes burned with tears threathing to spill. She shook her head to clear the memory.  
  
"Don't force your self to tell me anything" Ming gently patted the girl on the back  
  
"No, I'm fine" The girl forced out "I was just overwhelmed by the memory. I can still hear the horrible screams¡­"  
  
Kico inhaled deeply as she continued "Oniisan put up with everything, just sealed his anger all in and took it. One day, Otousan came home and hit me. Oniisan was scared for me, so he took me and we ran away from home. Ever since then, we lived on the street, getting scarps to eat here and there and he was only eleven years old. It was then that we discovered that we had a grand mother. She was very kind to us. The staff that you see Oniisan carry is that Rae clan staff, it's passed down to every leader. Our grand mother died a few years ago, that's when Oniisan changed, he became cold and distant. So, you see Oniisan raised me from when I was two until now. I know he's a good person inside"  
  
~I feel so sorry for the two of them~ Ming listened quietly, cannot believe what he's ears are telling him ~once you see what other's people's lives are like, you appreciate your own more~   
  
"You know, I never told anyone about this" The girl glanced at the boy next to her "I can tell that you feel sorry for us. Don't. What happened has passed and that only made us stronger in spirit."  
  
"You and your brother are very courageous" Ming grinned "I don't think I could have even survived if it were me"   
  
"What can I say?" The girl smiled casually "life made us hard"  
  
"How come you're fine and your brother became that way?" The former card master inquired  
  
"I was young and didn't remember much," The girl sighted "but Taiki was the one who remembered everything. We all loved mother, and losing her was hard on him. He even accepted father's abuse. I was surprised that he opened his heart to anyone after that, but grandma has her loving ways. I guess when grandma Rae died, Oniisan closed his heart forever. That's why he always seemed so cold and cruel"   
  
~ He's vulnerable. He's afraid of contact, because he might be hurt again. Classic disguise~ Ming's head swam with the new acquired information.   
  
"If you really want to help¡­" The girl looked him in the eye "then help me rescue my oniisan"   
  
"Nani?" Ming raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I see The Mage and my brother as two different people" Kico clarified  
"destroy The Mages powers and I'll have my brother back, the one I use to have who was kind and gentle just like mother"  
  
Ming thought about it for a minute, the smiled "What's the plan?"   
  
Kico smiled back ~hopefully, with his help, I will have oniisan back~   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
What do you think? R&R Plez! 


	15. A Girl Like Me

Author's notes: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I had a problem with my computer and now it's fixed. Thanks to all for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15 - A Girl Like Me   
  
~Ming-kun¡­I miss you, you know that?~ Taeia sat on the ledge of the balcony, glancing at the stars that hung in the inky sky ~Even though you don't love me in that way, I'll still love you¡­no matter what~   
  
"Taeia, don't worry" the sun guardian spoke softly behind her "he'll come back"  
  
"I know" The girl smiled lightly "Good night, Re"  
  
"'night" The little animal clicked the lights shut   
  
Taeia climbed into the bed and pull the covers to her chin. She snuggles into her pillow and slowly let gentle sleep over take her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Plalace)  
  
The Mage sat poised on his large armchair. He leaned back and folded his hands together in an I'm-thinking manner. The corner of his lips quirked to form a leer upon his face.   
  
"Sleep tight, dear girl" The Mage mused "because tomorrow¡­a surprise will be waiting¡­and I will have my share of laughs"   
  
Just then, Ming knocked on the door "You requested tea?"   
  
"Ah, yes" The Mage took the cup filled with jasmine tea   
  
It was then that Ming noticed the image of Taeia by the Reflection Pool. The pool was a water surface which the Mage use as an outlook to the outside world.   
  
"Missing your beloved?" the silver-eyed young man chuckled "go ahead, look if you wish"  
  
Ming silently gazed to Taeia's sleeping form.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Taeia's room)  
  
Unknown that anyone is watching her, Taeia shifted in her slumber. Her has her hair fanned out in disarray and eyebrows set in a slight frown. The blanket lay in a chaotic bundle by the foot of the bed, exposing her lithe form. A thin sheet sweat covered her creamy skin and her breathing came in laboriously.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her" Ming wheeled on the black-haired boy  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything to your precious" the Mage answered, "She's only part of the plan. A mere pawn, you could say"   
  
"You think this is all a game?" the amber-haired boy narrowed his eyes   
  
"Precisely, and I'm after the king" The Mage smirked "Go now, you've irritated me enough today."  
  
With a last threatening glare, Ming left.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Hiiragizawa Manor)  
  
~I feel kind of different today, in a strange way~ Eriol has gotten out of bed ~maybe I'm still half asleep~   
  
He stretched a little put on his glasses and went down stairs.   
  
"Good morning, master" A little black panther-like animal greeted him, before its eyes went round as a saucer "m-m-master?"  
  
"What is it Spinel?" Eriol inquired at his guardian's strange behavior "What's the matter?"   
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Syaoran's apartment)  
  
~I'm so glad that today's Saturday~ the Little Wolf opened his eyes and sat up in bed  
  
He ran a hand through his untidy long hair ~Wait a minute! Long hair? I don't have long hair!!~  
  
With this thought, the amber-haired youth raced to the bathroom. What he saw send his jaw to the ground and eyes popping.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Sakura's)  
  
The phone rang loudly  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residence" Sakura picked up the phone  
  
"Sakura?" A voice on the other line answered   
  
"May I ask who this is?" The card captor inquired  
  
"It's Syaoran" The voice answered  
  
"Syao-kun, your voice-" The girl began  
  
"I know. Sakura you have to come right away." Syaoran's voice filled with urgency  
  
"Is something wrong?" The cherry blossom became worried  
  
"We'll talk"   
  
"Alright" Sakura hung up the phone and proceed to her boyfriend's house.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomoyo's)  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
One of the servants open it.   
  
"I'm here to see Tomoyo-chan" Outside stood a young girl. Her long navy blue locks hung loosely around her shoulders. Her indigo blue-eyes filled with confusion lay hidden beneath her wire-framed glasses. She panted a little, obvious to the fact that she was in a rush to get here.   
  
"Who is it?" Tomoyo walked down stairs, once she saw who it was, her hand flew to her mouth "Oh my¡­"  
  
"I was hoping you would recognize me" The stranger sigh in relief  
  
"Of course I would" Tomoyo approach the girl "Why don't we talk in the kitchen, Eriol¡­um¡­chan"  
  
"Not funny" She gave the violet-eye girl a glare  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Syaoran's)   
  
Sakura knocked on the door and was quickly grabbed by a hand into the apartment.   
  
The cherry blossom was momentarily shocked.   
  
A teen girl stood in front of her. She has chocolate brown hair up to the nape of her neck and amber eyes.   
  
"Who are you and where is Syaoran?"   
  
"I'm right here, Sakura-chan" the girl waved sheepishly  
  
"Syao-kun?" Sakura's eyes widen "Why? How?"   
  
"Those are the same thing I like to know. All I'm responsible for is waking up in the morning"  
  
The card captors thought to themselves silently  
  
"Perhaps Eriol-kun might know something about this?" Sakura suggested   
  
"Maybe" was the answer "I won't be surprised if he's responsible for all of this"   
  
"Oh, Syao-kun" The cherry blossom sighted as they head of towards Hiiragizawa manor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomoyo's)  
  
"So, that's what happened?" Tomoyo inquired after hearing the story "All you did was wake up?"  
  
Eriol nodded   
  
"How strange?" The violet-eyed girl pondered   
  
"I highly suspect the work of another at this" The blue-eyed girl added  
  
"We should call Taeia and Sakura-chan, to see what they know" Tomoyo suggested   
  
"Good idea"  
  
---- 2 phone calls later ----   
  
"Kinomoto-san said Sakura-chan went to Syaoran's house" The girl came back "and Taeia is on her way"  
  
"All we need to do is wait" Eriol replied   
Suddenly the doorbell rang  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo went to answer it   
  
Outside stood Sakura and Syaoran   
  
"So they got you too, ne?" Eriol was the first to speak   
  
"We went to your place first," The Little wolf explained "but Spinel said you were here and that it happened to you too"   
  
"We called Taeia, she's on her way" The dark-haired girl said "We'll get to the bottom of this"  
  
----- 10 minutes later ----  
  
"I'm here" Taeia stepped into the house "What's the big emergency?"  
  
"In here" A voice called from the kitchen   
  
Taeia was speechless when she entered the kitchen and saw what was suppose to be two teen boys  
  
"How¡­ Did this happen?"  
  
"We were hoping you know"   
  
"I'll bet it's The Mage, up to one of his tricks again" Taeia answered "Um, Sakura-chan, did you try to use the Change card to switch them back?"   
  
"Yes, but it didn't work"   
  
"Then they probably has a sealing spell on them"  
  
"Hoe? What's a sealing spell?"   
  
"It's a spell that prevents other magic from affecting the one on Syaoran and Otousan"   
  
"Oh, that's it! Once I get my hands on the guy I'll kill him with my bare hands!" the amber-eyed girl threatened   
  
"Syao-kun, calm down" Sakura said  
  
"Calm down? Calm down!? You expect me to calm down in a situation like this? How exactly am to calm down when I'm not even the same gender I was last night, huh? Well? You have no idea what's it like, so please don't tall me to calm down!" She shouted the response   
  
"I'm sorry" The card mistress' voice was just above a whisper   
  
"No, Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that" was the reply "I'm just not used to all this you know?"   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get through it" Sakura smiled reassuringly   
  
Syaoran nodded   
  
"How about we take the day off? Do what we want. Take our mind off of things. Just the five of us girls?" Taeia piped up "We can stop by the ice cream polar and do a little shopping"   
  
"Why not? We're stuck in this body anyways" Eriol joined in "I'll go"  
  
"Oh, fine" Syaoran gave in  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"They can be quite amusing sometimes" The Mage chuckled   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued   
This chapter wasn't written very well, but R&R Plez! 


	16. What It Takes

Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating for a time; I lost my idea there for a moment and had nothing to write. Thanks to all for reviewing; your reviews are the fuel for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
~thoughts~ - character thoughts  
" "- quotes  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 16 - What It Takes   
  
"Tomoyo, you are my girlfriend and I love you dearly, but" Eriol sighted, shaking her head "even I have my limits. *I* am *not* putting on a dress."  
  
"It'll look really good on you" The violet-eyed girl persuaded, holding up a pastel lilac colored sundress.   
  
The young English woman buried her face within her hands   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"Ming-san, over here!" Kico's whisper rang into the green-eyed boy's ears  
  
"What is it, Kico?" Ming grinned at the little girl  
  
The silver-haired girl cautiously scans the area, when she's sure no one is looking, she pulled him into an empty storage room.   
  
"Oniisan turned Li-san and Hiiragizawa-san into girls" the silver-eyed girl bit her lips to stifle the laughter that threaten to burst  
  
"Your brother has a sick sense of humor" Ming fought to keep a straight face, but failed miserably "I have to admit though, it's quite amusing"  
  
"So, have you come up with a plan?" the boy's expression turned serious   
  
"I think we should just grab the staff when he's not looking" Kico suggested  
  
"Not likely" Ming thought the idea over "He takes that thing everywhere"  
  
"Perhaps¡­" the little girl grinned devilishly "we can brew a sleeping potion and mix it in his tea. That way, when he's a sleep, we can destroy the staff"   
  
"Do you even know how to brew a sleeping potion?" the former card master arched an eyebrow  
  
"Not exactly" Kico admitted "but we can take one of Oniisan's spell books"   
  
"How come I haven't seen any of these books?" Ming questioned   
  
"They're invisible" She replied "You have to find them, so they will appear on their own"   
  
"Alright" Ming and Kico shook hands "Let's do it"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomeda)  
  
~I don't think I can take anymore of this~ Eriol sighed, tucking a strand of loose hair behind one ear ~being a girl is not as easy as I would have imagined~   
  
The young incarnation held a stack of books in her arms on the way to the library. Her eyes stared at the pavement beneath her as she walked. The blue-haired girl was lost in thought, that she didn't notice as she walked directly into something solid. Books went flying everywhere.  
  
"Gomen ne!" came a voice   
  
"Oh, that's alright" Eriol reached out her hand to reclaim the book, but another hand brushed across her fingers reaching for the same book  
  
Blue eyes meet amber ones.   
  
"I got it" He stood up and hand the book to her "Sorry about the whole mess. My name is Kenshigi Yummi"   
  
The stranger had amber eyes and brown hair cut short. He flashed his best smiled at Eriol.   
  
"Thanks for picking it up for me" The blue-haired girl avoided his gaze uncomfortably and turned to go.  
  
"Wait" The stranger walked besides her "where are you heading?"  
  
"The library" The answer was short and curt   
  
"That's where I am going too" He said smiling "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Yurik" she lied ~Why is this guy following me?~  
  
"You know, I've never noticed you around here before" The teen boy glanced at Eriol   
  
"I'm new to the area" the wizard replied "I just moved to that mansion a block away"  
  
"You know what they say don't you?" He leans in and whispered   
  
"What?" Eriol shook his head, interested in what everyone said about his manor   
  
"That the place is haunted and that a evil old wizard lives there"   
  
~So, now I am an evil old wizard?~ Eriol smirked, Yummi had no idea  
  
"Really?" The Englishwoman pretended to be interested "How do you know I'm not the evil old wizard?"   
  
"Well¡­you're young and pretty" He complimented  
  
"I'm flattered" He replied calmly, but inside, the wizard panicked ~Is he *flirting* with me?!~   
  
"So¡­do you have any plans this weekend" He asked casually   
  
"err.." She stuttered ~Uh oh~   
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"Okay, Kico" Ming held a dusty leather-covered book in his arm "Give me the rabbit foot"  
  
"Ugh, this thing has a bad smell" The little girl held the furry foot by her fingertips and wrinkled her nose distastefully  
  
"We still need a frog's tong, a strip of Oak bark, and the petals of a white water lily" Ming dropped the rabbit's foot within the caldron bubbling with different ingredients.  
  
"I've got everything!" Kico announced smiling   
  
"Great" Ming turned to the sandy-haired girl "Drop them in"  
  
She threw the last ingredients into the caldron. The potion immediately turned a clear ocher color.   
  
"Can I stir?" Kico asked excitingly, standing on a chair (She's a little too short) over the cauldron  
  
"Go ahead" was the reply  
  
"Muhahaha" the girl cackled wickedly   
  
The green-eyed boy chuckled at her behavior  
  
"What? I was in the mood" the girl shrugged  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomeda)  
  
Syaoran walked around aimlessly. Turning into a girl has been the toughest thing he ever faced. Sure he could deal with escaping Clow cards that can kill him in one swipe, but being a girl is just¡­torture.  
  
"Ohayo, do you know where Ojika manor is located?" A finger tapped her shoulder  
  
I belong to a boy around 18 or so.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure" Syaoran replied   
  
"That's okay"   
  
The Little Wolf turned back and went back to his broodings   
  
"Hey!"  
  
the brown-haired girl ignored the call and walked off  
  
~Why is that guy keep following me?~ Syaoran thought to herself as she saw the same guy pop up behind her  
  
"Excuse me, ano-" It was the guy that asked for directions   
  
"Look. If you're seriously hitting on me, I swear I'll-" The little wolf turned, his fist poised in preparation to strike the guy in the jaw.   
  
"No, no, you misunderstood!" He put up his hands in a gesture of peace "You kept disappearing and it was hard to follow you. I just want to find you and give back the wallet you dropped on the ground."  
  
"Oh" The amber-haired youth felt the heat rising on his face "Gomen"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, my!" Tomoyo chuckled quietly at the scenes of Eriol and Syaoran on her camcorder "interesting footage"  
  
"The greater significance" Taeia watch the film next to her future mother "is that potential black mailing is always an option" A devilish smile splayed across her lips.  
  
"Oh yes" Tomoyo displayed a similar grin   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Palace)  
  
"It's ready" Ming glanced up at Kico  
  
With shaky hands, the girl pour the potion into a cup and mixed into it a large amount of tea.  
  
"Don't worry" Ming assured   
  
Kico gave a nod and went to deliver the tea  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
I can't go online for the next 5 days, so I can't read your wonderful reviews until next week ;_; but R&R anyways! 


	17. Character Profiles

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews, Minna-san! I hope everyone will like this character profile I did. I know it's hard keeping track of the characters sometimes, so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Note: Now I get to say I own ALL of these characters YAY!^_^  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Character Profiles  
  
(If you like to see a picture of Taeia, here is the adress:   
http://www22.brinkster.com/Mliu622/images/Taeia.Jpg  
she's around 10 or so in this picture)  
  
Name: Hiiragizawa Taeia  
Nicknames: Tai-chan(given by Ming)  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: October 10th   
Sign: Libra   
Hair color: Navy Blue   
Eye color: Blue  
Parents: Eriol and Tomoyo  
Silblings: Fraternal twin (elder)brother Alexis, who will be attending Juliard in New York Best friend: Li Ming   
Hobbies: Cooking, sewing, playing soccer, martial arts, gymnastics and reading magical related books  
Magical abilities: Partner with Ming in control of their cards  
Magical device: Sealing staff   
Fav colors: Pastel blue and white   
Fav food: Sweets  
Weakness: Being a drama queen  
Appearance: Chapter 1  
  
Name: Li Ming   
Nicknames: Non  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: March 30th  
Sign: Aries   
Hair Color: Chocolate brown   
Eye Color: Emerald green   
Parents: Sakura and Syaoran   
Siblings: Little sister, Fae, who is 12  
Best Friend: Hiiragizawa Taeia   
Hobbies: Fencing, studying, soccer, basketball and hanging out with Taeia  
Magical abilities: Partner with Taeia in control of their cards (currently given to The Mage)  
Magical device: Sword  
Fav colors: Aqua and cream  
Fav food: Anything chocolate  
Weakness: Math  
Appearance: Chapter 1  
  
Name: Rae Kico   
Nicknames: Non  
Age: 9  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: September 6th  
Sign: Virgo  
Hair Color: Sandy   
Eye Color: Silver   
Siblings: Rae Taiki, The Mage   
Hobbies: Plot with Ming on how to help her brother  
Magical abilities: Non at the time   
Fav food: Anything   
Appearance: Chapter 11  
  
Name: Rae Taiki   
Nicknames: The Mage  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: April 29th  
Sign: Taurus  
Hair Color: Black   
Eye Color: Silver   
Siblings: Little sister, Kico, who is 9  
Hobbies: Plotting his overtake of Ming and Taeia's cards   
Magical abilities: Teleportation and spell casting   
Magical device: Magical Staff   
Appearance: Chapter 11  
  
Name: Guang, meaning Light in Chinese (Mandarin)   
Alternate Form: Kagi   
Age: Created around Clow's time   
Gender: Male  
Birthday: Secret   
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Amber   
Siblings: Re, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun   
Hobbies: Protecting his Master and Mistress   
Occupation: Moon Guardian of Taeia and Ming; Judge of the original Clow book   
Magical abilities: Healing power (taken by The Mage in chapter?)   
Appearance: Chapter 10  
  
Name: Re, meaning Sun in Chinese (Mandarin)   
Alternate Form: A white tiger with angel-like wings   
Age: Created around Clow's time   
Gender: Female  
Birthday: Secret   
Fur Color: White and black stripes  
Eye Color: Amber  
Siblings: Guang, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun   
Hobbies: Advising the card captors and cooking   
Occupation: Sun Guardian of Taeia and Ming and the maker of their breakfast  
Loves: to be petted and groomed!  
Magical abilities: Ki ball throwing   
Appearance: Chapter 3  
  
(SPOILERS!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, DON'T READ!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
New Characters   
  
Alternate Form: Rae Kico (light side)  
Nicknames: Yumi no Kisaki   
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair color: Light Brown   
Eye color: Silver  
Hobbies: Constant brooding   
Magical abilities: Levitation, telekinesis and phasing through solid objects   
Magical device: Magical Staff   
Occupation: The Empress of the Shadow realm   
Weakness: Debation between her dark and light sides   
Appearance: Chapter 17  
Description: The constant debating between herself make the Empress indecisive. The Kico in her tell her to be merciful, but the evil of the Tear gem is slowly seeping into her.   
  
  
Name: Kisa (Rae) Jiichi   
Nicknames: non  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: November 26th   
Sign: Sagittarius  
Hair color: Dark brown   
Eye color: Silver  
Silblings: Stepbrother of Taiki and Kico (whom didn't even know they even had a stepbrother)  
Best friend: Kagi (alternate form of Guang)  
Hobbies: Talking to Kagi and being mysterious   
Magical abilities: Dormant  
Occupation: College student   
Fav color: Gold   
Fav food: Chinese cosine   
Hates: Surprises   
Appearance: Chapter 18?  
Description: Jiichi is caught by surpprise when he found out he is the supposed leader of the Rae Clan. He is a rather perseptive person who senses the gem's call. He had spend alot of time searching for his father and finally found his stepsiblings. Also, he has a tinny tiny crush on Kagi, his best friend, but never really said anything.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued...  
Any questions will be answered, I will post chap 17 tomorrow....still need to proofread it. R&R Plez!! 


	18. On the Flip Side of Everything

Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating for a time; I wish Muses sold in bottles. Thanks to all for reviewing; your evaluations are the inspiration for my works. Thank You!! ^_-  
  
Note: This chapter is dedicated to my personal Muse Nicole and all my reviewers. Thanks! Love you all!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 17 - On the Flip Side of Everything   
  
(Palace)  
  
~Hope Ming-kun's plan works¡­~ Kico carefully balanced the tea tray in her hands.   
  
Taking a deep breath, the sandy-haired girl knocked on the door to her brother's chamber.   
  
"Come in" A voice sounded inside  
  
"Creeeeaaaak¡­"  
  
Kico slowly push the door open "Tea, oniisan"  
  
The Mage sat atop his chair, staff in hand.   
  
"You may go" The silver-eyed wizard commanded after the girl place the tray on the table.   
  
"Hai" Kico gently shut the door behind her  
  
~Hmm¡­what is that girl up to?~ Silver eyes followed the retreating figure   
  
The wizard picked up a cup of tea and sipped gingerly. Soon the lids to his eyes fluttered. The black-haired teen massaged his temples as if chasing away a deep headache. Soon, he was fast asleep, his head burrowed in his arms.   
  
Ming gently opened the door and tiptoed to slowly coax the staff loose from the grasp of the sleeping mage.   
  
"I can't believe it's that easy" the jade-eyed boy grinned, returning "We should have done that a long time ago"  
  
The sandy-haired girl nodded in agreement. She reached for the oval-shaped garnet on top of the staff, attempting to remove it.   
  
"Oro?!" As Kico touched the stone an eerie scarlet glow surrounded her. The light became more intense and brilliant until Ming had to shield his eyes from the piercing rays.   
  
Suddenly, the brightness vaporized. Before Ming stood a girl around 17 of age. Her long chestnut brown tresses reaching to her lower waist. Lengthy, untidy bangs framed her face. Her menacing silver eyes held no mercy as it appear to glow with unnatural radiance. The corner of her lips curved into a somewhat half smile slightly revealing the points of her fangs. The girl was dressed in a scarlet kimono with intricate black swirling patterns tied by a cream-colored obi sash.   
  
"Who are you?" the former card master narrowed his eyes at the girl   
  
"Why Min-kun, don't you recognize me?" The teen spoke in a smooth tone  
  
She levitated a few inches above the ground and slowly encircled around him, resembling that of a lioness circling her prey.   
  
"K-Kico-chan?!" The brown-haired boy's eyes widen at the sudden realization   
  
"In the flesh" She let out a low chuckle, flashing her fangs.  
  
"Wha-¡­How¡­?"   
  
"I'm not a nine-year old little girl anymore" The brown-haired girl faced him "I am now the Yami no Kisaki, the empress of the Shadow Universe"   
  
"What happened to you?" the boy finally found his toung   
  
"What ever do you mean? This is the real me, at the height of my powers"   
  
"One minute you're¡­" Ming dwindled his hand in mid-air gesturing Kico's height "Next you're¡­like this!"   
  
"The powers of the garnet stone changed me" came the curt reply "There are greater task at stake for me to do. I will spare your life this once."   
  
"Matte!" Ming called out   
  
She closed her eyes as she phased through the pavement beneath her feet and disappeared.   
  
"W-What happened to me?" Within the Mage's chambers, Taiki stirred ~I-I am free¡­I'm free from my dark side¡­I really am! But¡­how?~   
  
The former Mage stood beside the doorway watching as his sister vanish ~Oh. Imouto, what have you done?~   
  
"You!" Ming's eyes shift to the stunned brother   
  
"I'm not¡­who you think I am" Taiki put up his hands in a gesture of peace "I'm being sincere"   
  
"Hoe?" The boy worn an expression his mother often used ~What is going on? Is this some sort of trick? But the Mage¡­he seems¡­different¡­is he really telling the truth?~   
  
"I'll explain later" Calm silver eyes reveled a tone of uneasiness "now we have to get back to your friends, we really need their help"   
  
"Why should I trust you?" The former card master narrowed his eyes at the wizard   
  
"You have no other choice!" The statement was strong, unwavered "Now, come on! We do not have any time to waste."   
  
Ming reluctantly stood beside the ebony-haired teen as he teleported the both of them back.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Tomeda)  
  
"I hate warm weather" Syaoran scowled   
  
"Oh, Syaoran-chan" The violet-eyed girl hide a smile "must you be so negative? If you would just wear a-"  
  
"Don't even think about it Tomoyo" The amber-eyed girl grumbled   
  
"You'll look really kawaii in a dress Li-san" Taeia added  
  
"I will not wear a dress even if you thrown me in an oven" The Little Wolf insisted   
  
"Suit yourself" The girls shrugged  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with my cute descendent on this one" Start the young English woman   
  
"Will you stop calling me that Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran hissed, shot a dirty look at the girl beside Tomoyo.   
  
Before she can reply, Taiki and Ming landed in front of the card captor gang.  
  
Both of them found themselves in the presence of five girls   
  
Ming spotted Syaoran and Eriol. He bit his lips struggling not to laugh.   
  
The former boys shot Ming a "laugh-and-die" glare   
  
The former Card Master cleared his throat   
  
"Ming-kun?!" Taeia's eyes widened a fraction. She quickly pulled him into a hug ~I can't believe Ming-kun is back! Why am I not as excited seeing him?~   
  
"Taeia-chan¡­" The boy embraced her close ~It's good to be back. You have no idea how much I missed you¡­~   
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked the black-haired boy, voicing everyone's question.   
  
"My name is Rae Taiki, I was the one known as The Mage" Silver eyes darting nervously   
  
Upon hearing these words¡­the card captor gang tensed, then made a grab for their own magic devices, preparing to battle at any moment.   
  
"Before you murder me¡­please let me explain" The boy sweat dropped "I'm not who you think I am"   
  
"Then I suggest you enlighten us, before we do some major damage to you" Taeia threatened   
  
"Hai" The boy gulped   
  
Syaoran practically growled at Taiki, not taking her eyes off what she considered an 'untrustworthy threat'.   
  
"Who you know as The Mage is¡­my dark side" He started  
  
"Dark side?"   
  
"Through the ruby stone that was on top of my staff, it could separate one's ying and yang" Taiki recalled the tale "Legend foretold the story of three sisters, Mekajii, Sumako, and Sofaeia. They were the ones who control the balance of power in the universe. Each one controls their respective domains, Heaven, Earth and the Shadow realm. The youngest sister, Sofaeia, who controls the shadow domain, fell in love with a mortal prince. Since it was forbidden for her to love. She gave up her ruling and ran away with him. That was when the equilibrium of good and evil was thrown into chaos. Mekajii and Sumako went to Earth to take their sister back to the Shadow domain. Once they found her they will kill all of her offspring in fear that they will revolt against them someday. Sofaeia was determined to protect her family, so she sealed all her powers in an oval-shaped gem and gave it to her eldest child. That would protect her children form her sisters. That was why the Rae Clan posses the Eye of Power, because they are direct descendants of Sofaeia. The crystal was passed from parent to the eldest child. It was suppose to enhance one's powers, but if it lands in the hands of the wrong child, that is to say, not the eldest, it would bring out their darker side, and thus turn the stone from its original color of white to red."   
  
"That means you're not the eldest, ne?" Ming speculated   
  
"I¡­" Taiki gained a befuddled expression on his face "I don't know"  
  
"Hoe? How can you not know?" Sakura frowned confused   
  
"Well, I don't have any elder siblings that I know of"   
  
"But then¡­why would the stone bring out your dark side?" Tomoyo joined in   
  
"That is what I'm confused about" The former Mage shrugged "you see, eve if the Eye of Power turns people evil, it produces a calling"   
  
"A calling?" The young reincarnation thought this over   
  
"I don't exactly know how to describe it" "It kind of has a connection with the first born. It constantly drawls itself to the right owner, but I never felt that calling"   
  
"Maybe you have a step sister or brother you didn't know about"   
  
"Perhaps"   
  
"That still does not explain what happened to Kico¡­" Ming gained a frown   
  
"Who is Kico?" was the question on everyone's minds   
  
"That is my younger sister" Taiki replied "What happened was, Kico didn't know about the Eye of Power in the first place. She just though I was like this because of¡­my past. She didn't know that if she touch the stone, then¡­then *she* will turn into her evil side and I will be released."   
  
"Oh" Ming understood, but the others are still trying to understand "Minna-san, let's go back to me and Taeia's apartment. I will explain the whole thing with Kico there."   
  
"The important thing is to convince her to give up the gem. As her powers grow¡­she will be corrupted by the evil and lose her perspective." Taiki told Ming "I don't think I can stand it if I lose another family member. "  
  
"I understand" The jade-eyed boy nodded "We have to find your older sibling and fast¡­before it's too late"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Cavern)  
  
It was a large dark cavern. The constant dripping of water can be heard. Green mosses and fungi grew on the walls. The girl slowly walked to the inner chamber where a fork path leads in different directions. Kico hesitated before stepping into left path. Before her came an opening to a fresh body of underground river. The girl levitated, the corner of her robes almost touching the surface. On the other side, she encountered a wall of rigid limestone. The girl seems to be looking for something as she traced a path down the sturdy structure. Suddenly, her hand stopped and pressed at a hollow spot.   
  
With a large rumble, the barrier split open to reveal a short narrow passage. She stepped into the tunnel and soon came upon a large doomed opening. With a flicker of her hand, torches came alive with flickering flames, lighting the dark compartment. A great throne sat erect to the right. Spiky vines wrapped itself all around a large shelf containing mystical volumes and differently colored potions.   
  
"Come my demonic minions" She commanded   
  
"We have awaited centuries for your return o Dark Queen" Slowly, faces and figures melted out of the shadows and gathered in front of the girl.   
  
"Bring me my globe" Kico decreed   
  
One oni kneeled before her, clutching a glass orb in both hands  
  
"Be away" she took the sphere  
  
"As you wish" The demons bowed and disappeared   
  
She concentrated her ki and conjured up a vision of the card captors.   
  
~The Shadow Realm will triumph over the Earthly Realm once again¡­bring into the world its next Dark Age. I will have my vengeance upon those my sisters watched over!~ The Yami no Kisaki peered into the ball. A voice unlike her own whispered lightly ~ How could you possibly live with yourself, knowing that thousands of innocent lives will be perished? This is wrong and you know it! Don't do this¡­douzo¡­~   
  
~Oh do be quiet! What do you know? I will not end up like one of those goody-goodies. I am a royal queen after all, I have certain responsibilities which I must do¡­~ Kico sighed unable to focus, trying to make peace with the warring sides within her conscience. ~You are good, I know it¡­~   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Omijika Collage)  
  
"I mean, think about it" The dark brown haired young man leaned back in his chair "Is there really a right or wrong? Who decides if one person is correct and another is incorrect? Its all a state of mind."   
  
"Oh, but if one person murders another, can we really say that what they did was just?" replied Kagi to his friend.   
  
It was a free period at Omijika Collage.   
  
The false form of the moon guardian laced his fingers in the back of his head and laid back, crossing his long legs. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at his best friend.   
  
"Well, that is just another question of morality" Respond Jiichi folding his hands much likes a physiatrist. He was what might be best described a volume of mysteries and surprises, with laughing silver eyes and a heart-shaped face framed by unevenly trimmed dark-brown locks. He was a full head taller than the particularly petite Kagi, but lithe also. However, his energetic appearance belied a quick and perceptive wit -- when it came to verbal sparring, even the teachers are impressed. "The murder may think it's righteous, but we don't necessarily think so. Much like when a mental patient believes that he or she is sane and that other people are actually the outlandish ones. Which brings up a question. Are we the sane ones or are we really the crazy ones who consider ourselves to be normal?"   
  
"How do you always manage to leave me speechless?"   
  
"It's a talent I always posses" Amusement clearly shown in his voice  
  
"How I put up with your idealistic ways is beyond me" The green-eyed Kagi threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender   
  
"That is why *you* are my best friend" Jiichi wrapped an arm around his companion   
  
"You are impossible" Kagi shook his head chuckling   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ming and Taeia's apartment)   
  
After explaining the whole situation to detail, the whole gang understood. Taiki even turned Eriol and Syaoran back to their own bodies and gave back Ming's powers as a card master.   
  
"Where can we start to look for your elder sibling?" Taeia sigh "We have not a single clue!"  
  
"There are traits that all Rae clan members posses"   
  
"Well? Spill¡­" Ming stood behind him   
  
"First of all, all of my relatives have" He pointed to his eyes "silver color orbs"   
  
Ming nodded thinking   
  
"Then¡­there is that birth mark on a Rae's right arm¡­"  
  
"A birthmark?" Re popped up   
  
The silver-eyed young man folded his sleeves to his elbow, revealing a dark brown colored blemish in the faint shape of a triangle.   
  
"Well, we can't ask just any gray-eyed stranger on the street to show us their arm" Syaoran added   
  
"*That*'s the problem¡­" The black-haired wizard frowned "I'm afraid that we won't have enough time"  
  
"Oh don't lose hope" Tomoyo comforted gently "I'm sure something will turn up¡­"   
  
As if on cue the doorbell rang. Taeia went to open the door.   
  
"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kisa Jiichi desu" A brunette boy introduced himself "I'm here to see Kagi-kun for a project"   
  
"Kagi is not here" Taeia answered "he's at the library"   
  
He thanked her and left "Ja ne"   
  
"Shouldn't we tell Guang about this whole situation?" Re questioned   
  
"You can tell him when he comes back" Taeia responded to the little sun guardian  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Library)   
  
Jiichi arrived to find the false form of the Moon guardian writing something into his notes.   
  
"Hey" He smiled at his friend  
  
Kagi grinned, turning to see the brunette sitting next to him.   
  
"I want to read that one Papa-san" A loud exclaim came next to them   
  
A little boy pointed to a book on the upper shelf to his father.   
  
"Alright, but shhh... other people are reading" The man took the slender book down from the shelf. His son sat on his lap, pointing to the words and laughing quietly at an inside joke. Jiichi watched the bonding moment between the two with an indescribable expression.   
  
"Penny for your thought?"   
  
"I never really known my father" His eyes averted "I use to just imagine what he was like¡­Mother told me that Father couldn't marry her because his parents already found a fianc¨¦e for him at the time" Jiichi continued "She didn't found out until later on that she¡­was pregnant with me¡­She heard that he had a wonderful life with his wife and children, so she didn't tell him¡­in fear that she might ruin his life¡­"   
  
"So you never even meet your father?" Kagi asked "Somehow, I can't imagine that"  
  
"Hey, cheer up. I have a great life with Okaasan. There's nothing more I can ask for." The silver-eyed teen granted a small smile "Let's get to work"  
  
(After a while¡­)  
  
"I never knew Zoology takes all this research!" The green-eyed youth stretched his arms above his head   
  
"Me either" Gray eyes laughed as he took off his jacket revealing a white short-sleeved shirt.   
  
"Where did you get that scar?" The ebony-haired young man raised an eyebrow   
  
"This?" Jiichi pointed to the triangular mark "It's not a scar¡­its what I was born with"  
  
"Oh" Kagi nodded. They went back to work.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued¡­  
So what do you think? I'm open to suggestions and comments by e-mail and reviews. So, R&R Plez! 


End file.
